Love Like A Wild Fire
by DelenaKat
Summary: Elena's life takes turn for the worst after losing her sight and fiancée as a result, Could her promise of never falling in love again works when she meets a certain blue-eyed man who will forever change her life? co-stars Caroline/Stefan.
1. The Accident

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys! here is my very first attempt to write a Delena fanfic, and honestly? I'm terrified! these two are my favorite fictional characters**

** ever and I cannot wait to write more about them :D**

* * *

Chapter 1 : "The Accident"

**_I see dark clouds out my window_**  
**_I know the storm is coming any minute_**  
**_And the thunder just confirms my fears_**  
**_And I know the tears are in there_**  
**_I'll be crying unable to stop_**  
**_Look here comes the very first drop_**

**_'Cause every time it rains_**  
**_I fall to pieces_**  
**_So many memories the rain releases_**  
**_I feel you... I taste you_**  
**_I cannot forget_**  
**_Every time it rains... I get wet_**

It was a rainy day, the clouds were thick in the black winter sky, Elena was sitting next to her fiancée Matt, trying to look at the stars from the window, but

she couldn't make out any as it was so black to notice anything or see anything for that matter, and she turned to Matt and said in worried tone "seriously

Matt? How about you slow down a bit?"

He laughed at her words "Why are you so scared Elena? Come on! You can't stay afraid from cars forever!", putting his hand on hers, holding it tightly, but

Elena, disturbed by his words, replied "Now that wasn't so nice, you know why".

Trying to apologize, he said "I know honey I am sorry" However, Elena like she didn't her him, her mind went to another place, remembering the last time

she rode a car with her parents, the day when she lost them forever, her loving parents God! How much she misses them, she shook her head to escape her

thoughts from that horrible night that took everything from her, and she said trying to change the subject "Well, we don't want your handsome face to be

crashed before the wedding now, do we?" but he said "Yeah I know, but there's nothing on the road for miles! Not even a car, who's crazy enough to drive in

this weather?".

Sarcastically, Elena said "You, besides we're back from our last party before wedding and you're a little drunk, aren't you? You had so much to drink tonight,

You should slow down a little".

Elena Gilbert was engaged to Matt Donovan her 'boyfriend' for 3 years now since she lost her parents, she was only 18 when she did, but he was there for

her, her long time friend, she loved him, but it was never that kind of love that she always wanted, the passionate love that she always craved for, but his

love was safe and she needed it at that time, she needed to feel safe and now him, acting completely reckless and not caring about what she wants was not

something she liked, he turned at her, with smile hanging on his face, saying "Why? You don't think I can hold my liquor Elena?" Before she even try to

respond, she noticed a huge sign ahead of them, and screamed "Matt look out!", he turned to see what she saw and cried out "Holy shit!", and before Elena

is able to do anything, the car hit the sign and she heard herself screaming loudly, as her head was hit by the front glass, she felt a warm liquid on her face

and realized it was blood, her blood, she freaked out. Everything was quiet now after the car was stopped by a miracle, all the dust in the air caused her to

not see anything but after awhile it was all gone, Elena tried to speak with every bone in her body screams with pain "Matt…Matt please….wake up.." She

started to cry and tried to move him but she couldn't, she tried again to get herself out of the car and again she couldn't, panicked as it was the night her

parents died all over again, she was afraid when she saw some blood on Matt's right arm, the one which was holding hers minutes ago, but Matt never

replied, suddenly she felt the pain increasing in her head, as if someone was pushing hard at it, she couldn't handle it now, everything fell into blackness now

as she stopped fighting to free herself, and the last thing Elena heard was a car engine and a man screaming, before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**_DelenaKat's Note_**

**It's short I know! but I just wanted to know what u guys think, so read and review?**


	2. The Ugly Truth

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thanks for an amazing reviews, you guys are awesome :D**

**On with the story (Did I mention I love angst?)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ugly Truth

_**I was waiting for so long**_  
_**For a miracle to come**_  
_**Everyone told me to be strong**_  
_**Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

_**Through the darkness and good times**_  
_**I knew I'd make it through**_  
_**And the world thought I'd had it all**_  
_**But I was waiting for you**_

_**Hush now I see a light in the sky**_  
_**Oh it's almost blinding me**_  
_**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_  
_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_  
_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_  
_**A new day has come**_

Next time I woke up, everything was black, I saw nothing, I smelled some kind of….what is it? medicine? I remembered the accident, I must be in the

hospital then! Damn I've always hated hospitals, it reminded me with the day I woke realizing that I lost my parents, oh there's something else, something

on my eyes prevents me from seeing anything, I raised my hand to touch whatever was on my eyes to realize it was some kind of bandage…what the hell…?

Why is this thing covering my eyes? Then I remembered the bump I got on my head, I remembered the pain I felt…the blood I touched with my hands, but

right now I felt nothing, maybe they gave me some kind of painkillers?..it has to be cause it hurt like hell last time!

There was knock on the door and someone entered the room.

"Miss Gilbert you finally woke up, I am Dr. Stefan Salvatore how do u feel right now?"

I heard the doctor's steps getting him closed to my bed, and I tried to set, it was hard, but I did it "I am fine, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here for two weeks"

I froze in my place and repeated in a voice I barely heard myself "Two weeks? I've been unconscious for two weeks?"

"I am sorry to say that, but you were, Do you remember what happened?"

My memory flashbacked to that night…I talked like I was telling a story about someone who wasn't me "We were driving home from that party…My fiancée

Matt was a little drunk, he was driving fast, he thought there was nothing on the road, but he couldn't avoid that big sign….the car was crashed and I was

injured…" Yeah I remember that night clearly now, but….Matt! I suddenly remembered him…in a scared tone I asked the doctor "Matt…Matt what happened

to him?" I tried to get out from the bed, but caught my arms and sat me down again, "You need you relax ok? There's more coming".

There was silence now…I asked him again "Doctor what are u not telling me? Is he dead? Please just tell me"

His voice was hardened now and he replied "Matt is ok Miss Gilbert, don't worry about him right now…we need to talk about what happened to you first"

"What happened to me?" I repeated, my heart is shaking now…."What happened to me? wait.. why is this on my eyes?"

Before her tried to answer, the door was opened again, and the nurse was saying "Miss, you can't enter the room like this! Doctor please!" her voice was

helpless, the 'Miss' said "You can't do this! She's my friend! I deserve to know what happened to her! U didn't allow me to see her for two weeks and she

finally woke up!" Elena recognized Caroline's voice, Caroline Forbes was her best friend since childhood, A beautiful blonde optimistic girl, who stood by her in

everything was happening in her life…thank God she's here, she actually needed someone like her here.

Caroline rushed to Elena and hugged tightly, crying she said "OMG Elena are you ok? I was so worried!" "It's ok Caroline, I am fine right now" I tried to

assure her everything was fine when -obviously- everything wasn't, as it seems to me that the doctor is hiding something.

''Miss Gilbert I really am sorry for interrupting you, but very important for you two to hear what am I about to say".

I followed the sound of his voice to face him, and he began talking "What am I about to say is these kind of condition you are in is not common, it's very rare

actually and it happens to people who are lucky enough and you are…"

"Just get to the point please!" Caroline interrupted him, and Elena felt the panic rising in her tone.

The doctor let out a sigh and continued ""Elena, the bump u got on your head was hard, and it actually caused some kind of damage to your optical

nerves….we had to do a surgery, and we managed to save some, but not all of them", Caroline gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand and

looked at Elena sadly.

Elena swallowed hard, and tried not to lose it "Ok, so u are basically telling me that I can't see anymore? Is that it?" and despite her efforts, she felt her tears

gathering in her not-seeing eyes.

"Medicine is always developing Elena, u may not be able to see right now, but there's also hopes in surgeries and what they can offer you, u just need to

gather yourself and never lose hope ok? Because some surgeries actually depends on your psychology…the way you feel about, but now, we can't do

anything to fix it, it's going to need some time before we can try anything, there's so many risks and…."

"Ok I got it, can you just leave me alone for a second? I need a moment with myself…..i just..please I just need to be alone right now" Elena said as her

voice was breaking down and the tears she has been holding this entire time was finally falling down.

The doctor's voice was helpless "I am so sorry Elena, I wish I can help you , you can call me if you need anything ok?", Elena simply nodded, and when she

heard the door shut, she said in a broken tone "Caroline….", Caroline hugged her and cried "I am so sorry Elena…why did this happen to you?".

"Just please don't leave me alone" Elena hugged her back and her whole body was shaking.

"I won't leave you, I promise" Caroline assured her and grabbed Elena's hand in hers, never letting her go.

After awhile, but it seemed like eternity for Elena, she asked Caroline "Caroline what happened to Matt? Why didn't come to visit me?"

"Elena I don't it's the right time…."

"Just please don't lie to me, where is he Caroline?"

"I was bound to tell you this later, but now there's no other choice" Caroline sighed.

Caroline hesitated but then started talking "You had that surgery Elena and the doctors told Matt about what happened to you…he..he didn't…"

"Just don't stop and go on!" The anger started to rise in Elena's voice as a horrible thought crossed her mind, no he can't do this to her, he wouldn't…or

would he? Omg.

"Matt found out that you won't be able to see anymore, and he left..leaving you this".

She opened Elena's hands and put something solid in it, Elena felt it, touched it, to realize it was Matt's engagement ring.

"I am sorry Elena, I tried to convince him to not leave but he did, I am so sorry", Caroline started to cry again, and hugging Elena, but this time it was more

painful than the thought of her losing her eyes….how could he do this to her?

She could feel Caroline's hands around her, she could feel the tears on her own eyes, but there was something else..she felt nothing, her heart was smashed

into million pieces, something was broken inside of her, she doesn't want to feel anymore, she doesn't want to know what love means, all of these emotions

are things she doesn't want to feel anymore she promised herself that she will never allow her heart to feel anything for anyone…and she won't break that

promise.

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**How was the angst? and we finally got to meet Steffy! **

**Read &amp; review as always *smiles***


	3. Blue-eyed Stranger

**_Author's Note:_**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue-eye Stranger

**_I caught a glimpse of professional evil, _**  
**_On the day our poor hearts died_**  
**_I fell in love with professional evil, _**  
**_On the day you left my side_**

**_I see tons of people looking lost and lethal_**  
**_And I think we're all the same_**  
**_So I scale the steeple and I take a leap, _**  
**_But I just cant keep the stain,_**

**_From my soul_**  
**_It burns so cold,_**  
**_Its got to go_**

**_Its into my soul_**  
**_Its into my soul_**

''Elena, wake up! We are going to be late" Caroline shouted from the living room, but Elena buried her head under the pillows "Go away Caroline, I

don't want to go", suddenly She felt Caroline pulls the covers away from her, saying ''Nice try, but I am not going to let you stay at home tonight, so

get your ass up! Stefan will get mad if we were late'' then she carried the covers with her leaving Elena with no choice but to get off the bed and get

ready, ''Fine..but I am will take a shower first, and don't worry because I know the way to the bathroom''.

Carefully, Elena counted the steps to the bathroom just like the way she remembers them, five steps ahead then 3 to the left, then she entered the

bathroom, took her clothes off, turned the water on, closing her eyes as she feels the water on her body, enjoying a little moment of peace with herself

and remembers how a little accident changed her life forever…

It's been a year..an entire year of her life which she spent as a blind person, Caroline forced her to sell her own apartment so that she could stay with

her, at that time, Elena had no choice, she was broken and devastated, and she needed her friend badly, and Caroline as an amazing friend, never left

her side, she even abandonment going out on dates or seeing guys just so she can stay with Elena, but after meeting Stefan Salvatore, 'Elena's

doctor', they quickly formed a beautiful connection and after a long hard discussions with Caroline, Elena finally managed to convince her to enjoy her

life and go out with him, Elena then noticed how happy Caroline was with Stefan, and she realized that the two of them were head over heels in love

with each other…

Elena however, looked herself from the outside world, she stopped writing even it was her favorite thing to do, stopped caring about anything, how

many times Caroline tried to convince her to go on dates or give herself a opportunity to be happy once more, Elena cared less about these stuff, and

now she feels guilty, because it's not Caroline's fault that she became blind, she understands that her friend is doing whatever it takes to make her

happy again, but she just can't..she can't provide herself a chance to be happy only to be ripped away from her like the last time..

''Elena I am ready, did u finish? It's 7:00 pm already! Come on your dress is ready on your bed" Caroline's voice interrupted her thoughts….it's 7:00 pm

then! Which means there's only a little amount of time before Stefan's birthday party begins, she whispered to herself "Shit" and turned off the water

"I am done, I will be ready in five minutes" she wrapped a towel around her body quickly and hurried to her room again, taking the dress from the bed,

Caroline picked this dress for her, and from her description, it was a white long dress with a v cut in the chest and it will show her beautiful big brown

eyes along with her brown hair hanging down on her back, well, she still remember her looks and she knew she was beautiful with her olive skin, she

wore her favorite necklace which is always in the right of the mirror.

"OMG you look so beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed "but u need a little stuff here and there….now you are ready, Elena joked "Well, if I wasn't so blind, I

would say that you don't look so bad yourself Care!" Caroline laughed " Very funny, now come on, let's go"

"So who will be at the party tonight?" Elena said nervously as Caroline was driving to the bar which held Stefan's party, Elena hates being in a crowded

places and also hated the sympathy that she feels in the people's tones once they knew she's blind, that's why she never liked going to parties after

the accident, "Nothing much really" Caroline replied, understanding where her friend was coming from, "Actually there will be Stefan's elder brother

Damon, and his best friend Alaric Saltzman, also a few people from here and there"

"People from here and there like Giuseppe you mean?" Elena said knowing from Caroline that Stefan never got along with his father, but Caroline said

"No, he won't be there, cuz Damon will be there tonight", Elena felt there's something else behind Caroline's words, "What do you mean 'he won't be

there, because Damon will be'? did something happen between the two of them?"

"Let's just say that Damon's relationship with his father is way more complicated than Stefan's, cuz Damon simply hates Giuseppe so much", "What kind

of son hates his father?" Elena questioned curiously, "Elena darling you don't know how it feels, because you loved your dad so much and he loved

you, but Giuseppe was never a good father to Stefan and Damon…especially Damon" Elena immediately felt bad for Damon even though she didn't

meet him yet "Did u meet him Caroline? I mean Damon", Caroline laughed "haha now I got you a little interested, didn't i?" Elena blushed at the

thought, cuz she never cared about 'boy talk' since last year, what was wrong with her? "Just answer the question Caroline"

"Alright alright, Damon is a very handsome guy to be honest, and by handsome I mean in a very dangerous way he's got this whole vampire's pale skin

like in the movies, he also has the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen in my whole life" Caroline seems a little dreamy in describing Damon,

so Elena playfully said "Careful Caroline, we may want to know how Stefan will feel about you describing his brother like that"

"But I haven't finished yet, cuz he's also very arrogant and glib, you never see him without his alcohol, I don't know why! and he keeps calling me

blondie in the very few times we met so I choose to ignore him because he's kind of an asshole", her voice turned to a serious tone now "He's also a

very broken man Elena, sometimes he seems lost, but Damon loves his brother so much and Stefan is overprotective of him, I always tried to ask

Stefan about why he is the way he is, but he kept me in the dark with everything about Damon, , but after months from us dating, he finally said

something about a girl who broke Damon's cold heart but he wouldn't tell me more unless Damon tells me..and I know he won't"

"That sad..I already feel bad for the poor guy" Elena shook her head sadly, "Poor guy? Ha! Let me see if you'll feel the same way after you meet him

tonight!" Elena rolled her eyes "No need for that Caroline I told you I am staying from this whole boy drama for awhile ok?"

"If you say so, we are here.." they both went out of the car, Elena could hear the loud music from here….great! that's what she needed tonight..She

linked her arms with Caroline's like always because she refused to use sticks, and they entered the bar, It was a crowded place just like Elena though

it will, She sighed and Caroline turned to her "Are you ok?", Elena smiled " I am fine Caroline", "Caroline!" they both turned to Stefan who was coming

in their direction and he hugged Caroline and judging from the silence he obviously was giving her a kiss that lasted longer than she thought, but she

smiled…Caroline and Stefan look very serious about their relationship..she's happy for her friend…She deserves the best "Elena, how are you doing?"

Stefan hugged Elena after releasing Caroline and she smiled at him " I am fine Stefan, happy birthday"

"Thank you guys for coming, Can I get you a drink Caroline?" Stefan offered, "Yes thank you, but Elena .." Caroline answered slowly and Elena felt

hesitation in Caroline's tone "It's fine Caroline go with Stefan and I will find my way here"

"But…" Caroline tried to talk but Elena interrupted her "But nothing, go on, have fun with Stefan, just tell me how far the bar is?"

Caroline estimated the road "Take 10 steps ahead and then turn to the right with another 4 ok?"

Elena smiled "alright, now go" she heard the happy couple waking away and then she turned herself and made her way to the bar with a smile on her

face, taking the directions that Caroline gave her, before she could take another step, she felt herself collides with a man before she fell into a hard

chest's muscles and a very strong arms which held her tightly, she clunged to them to stop herself from falling , "I am so sorry" she said with a little

embarrassment once she felt his breaths on hers, here she was with only a minute without Caroline, clashed with somebody who's a guy obviously "No

problem, no harm done" the stranger said with the most amazing voice she ever heard in her life, she released herself from his gasp, but she felt him

still standing in front of her, for a several long moments, she felt his gaze on her, she blushed " you are standing in my way"

"Right, sorry" from his tone, it seems he never said sorry to anyone in his life, and he moved from her way, she continued moving to bar, sat down,

then asked for a drink trying to calm herself down.

"Make them two" she felt someone sets next to her and she knew he was the same guy, her entire face turned red when she smelt the aftershave

from him, she had this weird feeling that he looked hot, she didn't know why.

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you here alone?" he asked taking a sip from his drink.

"I am with my friend, what brings you?" Elena asked trying not to show her curiosity and kept looking ahead of her.

But he didn't seem to notice anything weird "I came to this birthday party for Stefan, but I never saw you before, who are you?"

"I am the girl who's not answering a stranger's little questions".

He let out a laugh that sounded like a music to her ears "You are trying to be difficult ha?"

"Not difficult, I just don't talk to any guy who approaches me" she said simply, and the awkward silence came suddenly, she nervously took another sip

from her drink waiting for him to say something, she felt him staring at her Longly "Why won't you look at me?" he questioned and added playfully

"Usually women don't waste any chance of staring at me"

She rolled her eyes "Cocky much?"

"Very much" she couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's a progress since I see a beautiful smile here"

"You never told me your name you know" she tried to deflect.

"And you never answered my question either"

"What question?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I can't" she hated the fact that she's going to let him know that she's blind like a bat.

"Can't? why? Did u prevent yourself from looking at any guy except for your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one"

"Wow, a girl who looks like you doesn't have a boyfriend to protect her from a hot guy like me? Now I am highly interested"

"Why? Are you that 'hot'? should I be on the floor by now?"

"Haha not that much…but you on the other hand are so damn hot"

Elena felt herself blushing again, why does he keep doing this to her? It's not the first time a guy calls her 'hot' but from this stranger, it feels way more

different..

"Thanks…Don't you have a girlfriend who obviously needs those compliment more than I do?"

"Nope, I had many few one night stands though"

"Ohh, why is that?"

"Let's just say that life was a little bitch for me in the past few years so I say dating is not my thing"

"Well, I am glad I am not your girlfriend then"

"Well you can always be one of them you know"

"One of who?"

"My many one night stands, I see you are not interested that much in this party so what do you say about we call off the night and come with me? but

don't worry I will treat in a very special way.." Before he could continue, she raised her right hand -estimating the distance between them- and slapped

him hard across the face "Ouch.." he groaned

Angrily she stood up and said "How the hell do you any right to talk to me about sleeping with you? I don't even know you! you are nothing but an

asshole"

She took her purse ready to leave, but she heard Caroline's voice "Elena there you are!"

Caroline came with Stefan and he said with a big smile "I see you already met my brother..Elena this is Damon my big brother and please don't hold a

grudge on me I didn't have a choice in the matter, Damon this is our friend Elena Gilbert"

Elena froze in her place, this guy was Damon Salvatore? She immediately pictured him in her mind..wow he's so hot then! The one with 'the most

beautiful blue eyes', the guy who is 'broken'. And most definitely the one who she just gave a big slap on the face! "Oh God" Elena whispered, what

else can she say?

"Hey Elena" Damon playfully said as he took her hand in his -the same hand which slapped him not 30 seconds ago- and gave it the most genuine kiss

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she felt amusement in his tone..dammit he was definitely enjoying this, wasn't he?

My problems are officially started..Elena thought.

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**Damon finally showed up! Can't wait to write him more :D**


	4. Damon

**_Author's Note:_**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter is Damon's POV, read and review :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: "Damon"

**_Things fall apart in the blink of an eye, _**  
**_Better keep yours open wide_**  
**_Things fall apart in the blink of an eye,_**  
**_No they cant be satisfied_**

**_I see tons of people looking lost and lethal,_**  
**_And I know we're all the same_**  
**_But now its gone forever, _**  
**_And there's nothing to keep_**  
**_But I still cant scratch the stain,_**

**_From my soul_**  
**_It burns so cold_**  
**_Oh watch it go,_**  
**_Through my soul_**

Damon entered the bar, this night will be no different from the others, the past week was hell for him, first he had to work late and deal with his father again,

but tonight, hopefully with the help of alcohol and women, he will be able to forget, he smirked at the sight of Stefan who was clearly waiting for his

girlfriend, he walked at Stefan "Hey Stef"

"Damon! You made it" Stefan looked happily at his big brother, Damon hugged him "Of course I made it! Am I suppose to miss my baby brother's birthday?

Happy birthday by the way"

"Thanks, I would have killed you if you didn't show up tonight" Stefan joked, but a worried look appeared on his features "I called Dad this

morning, are you ok?"

"Can we not talk about this guy for a night?" Damon groaned.

"You two had a fight, I want to make sure everything is ok" Stefan said with concern.

"Well, everything is not ok Stefan, can't we just drop it?" Damon appeared annoyed by Stefan's question.

"Nice try, but it won't work with me"

Damon rolled his eyes "Ok, why won't you leave this for me, and go see your girlfriend?"

Stefan seemed to forget about everything they just talked about at the mention of Caroline "She's not here yet"

"Blondie has a problem with committing to dates?" Damon said playfully.

"Shut up Damon, and would you please stop calling her that?"

"But it's much more fun!"

Stefan gave him a warning look "Just be nice to her tonight, besides she's bringing a friend with her."

" A female friend I hope?"

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Nope" Damon said popping the 'P'

"Wherever I will go to see if she's here, help yourself"

"Like always.."

Stefan went through the crowd looking for Caroline, Damon made his way to the bar.

"Damon!" a voice called him, Damon turned to see his best friend "Ric, hey".

"What's up buddy?" Damon smiled at him, Alaric Saltzman has been his friend since collage, he's the only friend who sees real him behind his

bullshit, he never figured out why.

"Same old same old, teaching is still a pain, do u know what my students call me now?"

"What? An alien?" Damon joked imagining Alaric with horns and green skin.

Alaric laughed "Not exactly, but apparently I am the history teacher from 'Hell'"

"Haha, that definitely suits you, but it's better than first-class jackass"

"Who calls you that?"

"Almost everyone, except for you buddy"

"Like it ever harms you to hear it"

Damon raised his hand to his chest and tried to appear hurt "I am officially hurt right now" but Alaric rolled his eyes and ordered a drink for himself.

"So, how you doing these days? How's work going?"

Damon gave him a suspicious look "you never cared about my work…ha let me guess, you talked to Stefan, didn't you?"

"He's just looking out for you, you know that right?"

"Yes, my baby bro always the protector" Damon mumbled beneath his teeth.

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

"there's nothing much to tell, Giuseppe and I had a fight, he was being a dick like always and I may have yelled at him saying that "I quit" that's all!"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"You heard me, I am done working for this guy, I should have done it 4 years ago"

"Because of Katherine?"

"Ok, if you are going to keep talking about these two, I am out of here" he jumped of the barstool but Alaric grabbed his arm "No no wait Damon, I am sorry,

I shouldn't have brought her up"

"Whatever, I need some air" Alaric let go of his arm, and Damon made his way to the door when he suddenly collides with a girl, and she was

about to fall but he grabbed her and held her tightly, the girl apologized immediately "I am so sorry".

She was so beautiful, Damon thought, with her big duo eyes and her beautiful hair hanging from behind her…she was just perfect.

"No harm done" He said, giving her one of his beautiful smiles, she was blushing, is there any girls left in this dirty world who's actually do this 'blush' thing?

Maybe not everything was screwed like he thought.

This night could get very interesting after all, he smirked.

"You are standing in my way"

"Right sorry" he realized he was staring at her for long, and he moved from her way.

She made her way to the bar without giving him a single look..who was this girl? He followed her and his curiosity almost kills him.

"Make them two" he sat next to her, she blushed again, cool, maybe she was recognizing him after all.

Five minutes later he received a slap across his face, he groaned in pain, that was a good one.

Angrily the girl stood up and said "How the hell do you any right to talk to me about sleeping with you? I don't even know you! I thought you were a decent

man, but it turns out you are nothing but an asshole"

"Elena! there you are" Caroline came to greet the girl, so her name was Elena then? Pretty name suits her well, Caroline gave him an annoyed look.

Stefan was here too, he's greeting Elena, does that mean she is the 'female friend' that his brother talked about?

"I see you already met my brother..Elena this is Damon my big brother and please don't hold a grudge on me I didn't have a choice in the matter, Damon

this is our friend Elena Gilbert"

Damon put one of his special smiles on his lips, taking her hand in his and kisses it genuinely "Hey Elena" then he replace it with his usual smirk "It's a

pleasure to meet you".

"You two know each other?" Caroline questioned suspiciously.

"Nope, we just met right Elena?" Damon moved his gaze to Elena's face.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore" Elena answered him nervously.

"There's no need for all this formalities Elena, it's Damon".

"I don't recall giving you the permission to call me Elena" Elena mumbled.

"Yet." he smirked at her, but she still didn't give him a single look, why is that?

Stefan stepped between them "Ok Damon? You promised to behave this night, right?"

"I did…and that's why.." He took Elena's arms and linked it with his "I will take care of this beautiful lady tonight" he could feel Elena tense at his touch.

"What do you mean take care of her?" Caroline said with worried look on her face.

"Relax Blondie, I am being the perfect gentleman ok? So why don't you two love sick idiots go to dance or something while I buy Elena a drink here?"

"It's alright Caroline, go with Stefan, I will be fine" Elena assured her with a small smile, maybe she's planning on slapping him again once they leave.

Stefan dragged Caroline to the dance floor "I thought this song was your favorite" Stefan flirted.

Caroline smiled at him and turned to Elena "It won't be long Elena"

Then she took Stefan's hand in hers and left to the dance floor.

"Blondie is a terrible liar, I am sure you won't see her tonight with all these flirty comments"

Elena ripped her arm from his "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am not doing anything"

"Aren't you? Too bad they arrived after I slapped you"

"Look I am sorry ok? I didn't know who you were!"

"so you act this way with every girl you lay an eye on?" she shot back.

"Not all, but the pretties like you" he teased her.

"You are impossible" she rolled her eyes.

He looked at her, then sighed heavily, he didn't know what was wrong with him right now, but he needed to make peace with her "Look, I am

sorry Elena, I know we started things in the wrong way but I believe that we can start over, what do you say?"

She looked at him then she sighed too "Ok"

"Alright then, I am Damon Salvatore, what's your name hottie?"

She raised her eyebrow at his note, but he gathered himself quickly "I mean what's your name?"

She smiled at him "It's Elena Gilbert, it's a pleasure to meet you Damon"

"The pleasure is all mine, can I buy you a drink Elena?" her smile was so warm, but it turned to a nervous one now.

"Whatever you take, I'll take it too"

"That's a very dangerous choice, but don't worry I am not planning on getting you drunk" he motioned to the waiter "2 glasses of bourbon"

Damon turned to her again "or maybe I will get you drunk to tell me why you never gave me a look"

"It's not like that…Listen Damon I….." She started hesitantly, with her hands moving nervously in her lap.

"What is it?" He turned to her, she looked very uncomfortable, he felt this strange need to calm her down, and take away whatever pisses her off.

"You asked me earlier about why I don't look at you, it's because I can't"

"Can't? can't what?"

"I am blind Damon..I am blind for almost a year now"

"OMG I am so sorry, how did that happen?"He moved his hand and held hers, squeezing it with sympathy, she looked questionably at his hand holding hers,

what happened to him? He just met the girl, but he has this weird feeling of wanting to protect her, he had never showed this kind of 'sympathy' towards

anyone, at least not since Katherine, at the reminder of Katherine, he felt uncomfortable immediately and removed his hand from hers.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok, it's been a while now" she gave him a sad smile.

"You want to talk about it?" again what the hell is happening to him? He never cared about anyone except for himself and his brother of Course.

"There's nothing much to share, it was raining..we were driving fast and it just happened"

"We? Who else was with you" now he had awakened his curiosity.

"My fian.. my boyfriend..ex-boyfriend now" he knew she was hiding something but he chose to ignore it.

"So..did he die?" a strange feeling filled him like he wished the other man died..ok his mind was messed up really tonight!

"No, he survived…can we just not talk about this? I thought you were gonna 'take care' of me tonight".

Damon knew she was deflecting but he changed the subject "Right, so no more sad talking then?"

"Yup, no more of it"

"Alright lady, all you have to do is ask"

Elena smiled at him and he felt his heart beating very fast, it was just attraction Damon calm down, she's so sexy too, he smirked to himself, but no one

knows what she's hiding behind this pretty face.

"So, Elena…What do u do?" Damon asked Taking a sip from his bourbon.

Elena said as she looked like she was in a different world from his "I was a writer…But after everything happened..I stopped doing it" When he didn't say

anything, she shook her head "Sorry, I thought I said no more sad talking"

"It's ok, you can tell me whatever you want"

"Maybe some other time"

"So you are planning to meet me again after tonight? I am touched!"

She slapped his hand "Shut up cocky one" but she didn't look angry or upset, her smile back again, God he loved her smile, he was drowning in his thoughts

so he didn't hear what she was saying

"Sorry..what did you say?"

"I said what do you do Damon"

"Oh right..mmm I was working for my Dad's company but I am not anymore" he remembered the fight he had with Giuseppe, dammit how much he hates

this man.

"Was? What happened?" she seemed surprised with his answer.

"We never get along…what happened to not talking about sad stuff?"

"How did I know that talking about your job is a sad thing?"

"Alright alright…ok cheers to not-being-working anymore?"

Elena laughed "Ok, cheers to that one"

He pressed his glass to hers, and they both drank it to the fullest.

"Wow…this drink is very strong" She seemed affected by the drink.

"I told you it's a dangerous choice to let me pick the drink for you" he smirked "but I didn't get you drunk yet".

"I don't get drunk that easily, I can hold my liquor thank you very much"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is a challenge"

He could see the hidden fire in her eyes, he knew she had more power and strong feelings under the surface, but he wishes he could let it all out, to see it.

The bartender appeared in front of them and Damon ordered them three rounds of tequila shots before he turns to face her again "Show

me what you got Gilbert" then he pushed one in her direction and took his in his hand.

"Bring it on!" Elena felt an excitement rising in her veins, how could he

do this to her? She kinda feels alive again.

20 minutes later…

"It was the first time Stefan tries to drive a car, we stole dad's, I was with him trying to teach him how to do it, and we hit a tree, then got our asses kicked"

taking another sip.

"OMG did he find out about it?" Elena laughed at his hilarious description.

Damon shrugged "Of course he did!, I mean I was 16 and he was 12, we almost got ourselves killed but it was fun until we were punished and grounded for

2 weeks"

Elena giggled "It had to be fun, I wish I was there to see you both"

"Yeah well, it wasn't that fun I mean I broke my arm that day, my girlfriend got so pissed and dumped my ass"

Elena was so loosened up, she wasn't exactly thinking about she was saying "At least she dumped you for a reason, unlike my fiancée Matt

who did it cuz I got blind like a bat"

Damon gasped at her words, and she realized what she was saying "Oh God" she stood up, and turned to him "That's why you got me drunk? To let me

confess about what happened?" she accused him with pain in her eyes.

"Elena no" he stood up too, "I never meant for the conversation to take this turn ok?"

"Ok, I had enough drinks for a night..i have to go" her tears was threatening to fall as she turned around, but he took her hand in his "I am sorry Elena".

His voice was so sincere, Elena never thought he would be like this, is he the same guy who Caroline calls heartless asshole? Cuz he doesn't

seem like this to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please?" Stefan said as he tapped his glass with a knife.

All the people in the room turned their eyes to Stefan who was standing next to Caroline, Elena and Damon both turned with Damon's

hand still holding Elena's, Elena took this chance to wipe her tears with the other, before anyone sees her.

Stefan smiled at his brother and his friends "Thank you guys for coming tonight, I really had the best 25th birthday party".

"Things about to get really ugly" Damon smirked at his nervous brother.

Stefan cleared his throat "There's nothing more I could've ever asked for except for this beautiful lady to marry me"

Caroline gasped as Stefan took her both hands in his "I am probably not good at speeches but I am better than my brother in that department" The crowd

laughed at his words and Damon rolled his eyes but still smiling at his brother.

"Caroline from the very first day we met, I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I love nothing more than for you to be my wife, my heart choose you before I

even realize it..I love you, will you marry me?"

Caroline's tears were falling now and she smiled at Stefan "Yes I will marry you" they both held each other and Elena stopped fighting her tears..Caroline

really deserves to be happy and Stefan was the best guy for her.

"What was that for?" Damon said as he wiped her tears "it's a happy tears you idiot" she couldn't help but smile at him.

"ok ok, let's go congratulate my brother then" Damon smiled, she removed that sad look from her face, that's a good sign.

He took her where Stefan and Caroline were standing, Damon hugged Stefan happily "You finally did it!..Congratulations baby bro" he then turned to hug

Caroline "Blondie he took that courage from me" Stefan smacked him playfully "Shut up Damon".

Caroline hugged Elena "Congratulations Caroline I am really happy for you guys"

"I know Elena..OMG I am getting married!" Elena laughed at Caroline's excitement.

Stefan hugged Elena "Thank you Elena, you are the one who convinced her to go on a date with me in the first place"

"You welcome, you better take of her" Elena playfully said.

Stefan held Caroline "I am planning on it".

Caroline looked at Damon and Stefan for a moment "Elena may I have a moment please?".

"Of course".

Caroline took Elena's arms and guided her away from the brothers "Caroline I know what you are about to say" Caroline tried to talk "Elena I can't leave

you"

"Caroline..How long are you gonna take care of me? You need to live your life I can handle myself….I can take care of myself!"

"But…"

"But nothing….so tonight you are going with Stefan and you can guys celebrate together ok?

"Ok, but how will you go home then?"

"I will order a cap..I will be fine..now go", she felt Caroline hesitating, "Go Caroline!"

"Alright alright I am going", but exclaimed happily "I am getting married!" Elena laughed "Come on let's get you to Stefan then".

"There you are, what were talking about?" Damon snooped.

"Girls stuff, so Stefan…wanna another drink?" Caroline linked her arms with Stefan's and they both moved to the bar.

"Gross!" Damon exclaimed.

"Is what gross?" Elena questioned surprisingly.

"Caroline is kissing Stefan and he's about to…"

''Ok ok stop I don't want to know" Elena laughed at Damon "Thank God I am not able to see them".

"Ok, ready to go home?"

"what? Yes I am"

"Ok then let's go, come on I'll drive you home" He offered.

Elena raised an eyebrow "really? What's the catch?"

"There's no catch I…" he waited and confessed softly "I have been a complete ass to you earlier.."

Elena apologized "I was mean too".

"Elena" a voice called her name and she immediately froze in her place "Omg…" Elena whispered, that's impossible, but she was sure, she can never forget

his voice…that was Matt…how the hell he was here?

She turned to face him..although she can't see him, but she still remember how he was like.

"Matt…" Elena said slowly, she felt Damon's hand tense, and holding hers instinctively.

Matt said softly "It's been a long time Elena".

* * *

**_DelenaKat's Note:_**

**Matt finally showed up! and obviously he's up to no good hehe..**

**Anyone liked the slap? *winks***


	5. Unexpected Feelings

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thanks for reviewing! I love reading your reviews guys! It means I'm doing sth right after all :p**

* * *

Chapter 5 : "Unexpected Feelings"

_**Is anybody out there?**_  
_**Is anybody listening?**_  
_**Does anybody really know?**_  
_**If it's the end of our beginning,**_  
_**A cry**_  
_**A rush**_  
_**From one breath**_  
_**Is all we're waiting for**_  
_**Sometimes the one we're taking**_  
_**Changes every one before**_

_**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't**_  
_**It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed**_  
_**Some prayers find an answer**_  
_**Some prayers never know**_  
_**We're holding on and letting go**_

"It's been a long time Elena" Matt said softly, then he added "How you doing?"

So this is the guys who Elena has been talking about, the one who left her, Damon thought.

"After a year, this is your first question for me?" Elena said with disbelieve in her eyes.

"Elena I have to talk to you" Matt said nervously.

"There's nothing to talk about, you could have talked to me last year, if you hadn't ran like a coward" Elena said bitterly.

Damon felt the anger rising in Elena's tone, he has to interfere otherwise she'll get hurt, he doesn't want to see that.

"Take a hint and leave, she doesn't want you here" Damon said and moving closer to Elena.

"Sorry….Elena who's that?" Matt asked moving his fingers in Damon's direction.

Elena remained silent and ignored him, Damon tried hard not to smirk after seeing Matt's face turning to red.

"We haven't met I am Matt …" Matt said raising his hand to shake Damon's.

"Matt…there's a reason we haven't met" Damon said while taking a sip from his drink, without bothering to shake Matt's hand, he could be very rude

sometimes for no reason, but this time it was for Elena, and the fact that this guy hurt her.

"What are you doing here Matt" Elena said with a surprising quietness in her voice.

"I need to talk to you" Matt answered then he looked at Damon "Alone".

"Sorry buddy but she's taken" Damon said playfully.

"So you are saying she's your girlfriend?"

Elena hesitated, but Damon without wasting a second, replied "Yes, she's my girlfriend".

Putting his mouth next to Elena's ear, Damon moved his hands to circle Elena's waist, moving her closer to his body , Elena felt heat in her entire body

and her heart was beating like crazy, if Damon wasn't holding her, she would be on the floor by now.

Damon whispered confidently in her ears "Let me handle this".

Elena simply nodded, she wasn't even able to think with him so close to her, the fire was in every part he's touching.

"I think that Elena is the one who should decide that not you" Matt said and he almost lost his temper.

"If she wanted to talk to you, she would have by now, like I said Take a hint and leave her alone".

"Screw you dude" Matt shouted.

"Dude? Really? Dude?" Damon moved his hands from Elena's waist, Elena got nervous, are they gonna fight right now?

"Damon don't.." Elena put her hand on Damon's chest to stop him.

"Oh please, who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Matt moved toward Damon angrily, but Elena stopped him "Just stop ok? Both of you"

"We are gonna have to talk, you know that right?"

"just leave right now" Matt took another look at Elena's face then to Damon's who raised an eyebrow at him then to the door, then he turned around

and left.

"What the hell were trying to do Damon? You wanted to pick fight here?"

"Yes..he was being an ass and he needed to be taught a lesson!"

"You could have got yourself hurt!"

"Na, I am always fine, I've a been in a lot of fights in my life"

Elena sighed "But I don't want you to, I can handle this by myself"

"Oh right, you were 'handling' this perfectly minutes ago"

"Jerk " Elena turned and moved away from him, but he grabbed her hand in his and said sincerely "I would have gotten myself in any fight for you"

The way Elena was looking at him now, he could swear that she was seeing him..The look on her eyes was so tempting..Dammit he wanted to kiss her

so badly.

But Elena broke their contact "Can we just leave now?"

Damon stared at her silently, he can feel that she was holding tears, how can he not think about that? Seeing the guy who broke her heart and left her

was definitely hurting her.

"Ok, Let's go".

Elena sighed and let him direct her to the door then to his car, she smiled at him when he opened the door for her, the thoughts were sitting her brain

on fire, how is this possible? What brought Matt here tonight?

Damon remained silent all the way home, the way he touched her made her almost unconscious, she never felt like that before…not even when she

was with Matt.

Damon drove silently, taking a glance at Elena, she seemed sad, did she really love that guy so much? He doesn't seem special or anything, and Elena

was too good and kind to be with someone like him!

He shoke his head, was he crazy? Of course Elena was too kind for someone like him too! Dammit Salvatore focus on the road before u cause her

another accident.

"Here we are" Damon stopped the car, and moved around to open the door for her, she silently accepted his hand and they walked at her porch.

"Wait..how did you know where I live?" Elena questioned surprisingly.

"Did u forget who's dating my brother?"

Elena blushed "Oh right"

"Elena, I don't want to seem snoopy or anything but…."

"You already seem snoopy" Elena smiled.

He smiled in return and they stopped at her doorstep, Damon hesitated then sighed "Elena, I am sorry for my behavior tonight"

"It's ok, he kinda deserved it"

He couldn't hold the jealousy "Did u really love him that much?"

Elena thought for a second "It's not that Damon..It's about the fact that I knew him for my entire life and he just dumped me….Left me when I needed

him"

She tucked her hair behind her ear "He wasn't the kind of love that I was looking for…it wasn't.."

"Passionate?"

She looked at him again like she was seeing him "No it wasn't passionate"

"I mean..him showing up tonight..it will make me think about stuff that I don't wanna talk about."

"Like the accident." Damon said realizing the struggle that she was facing now.

Elena repeated "Like the accident"

"So don't"

"What?"

"Don't think about him…Think about me"

"I don't think that will be hard" she teased him and he smiled proud of himself.

"I just…Haven't u thought about a surgery?"

"I have…but the doctors told me it could be very dangerous"

"How so?"

"Most of my optical nerves were damaged at the accident, so they need a time before doing another one"

"Yeah, but there's also risks if you don't do it right?"

Elena hesitated, her mouth was dry "Yes there's risks"

"You can trust me you know that right?"

She nodded simply she really had this strange feeling of confidence when he's around, Elena really needed to tell anyone or eventually she will explode

"Doctors warned me that I will soon have blackouts and maybe there's more coming".

She sighed "I never told anyone, not even Caroline" Tears now were shining in her eyes "She was so good to me and I lied to her, but I can't let her

know, she won't be able to live her life"

The tears now were falling on her beautiful face, Damon felt his heart almost ripped out of his chest at her sight.

His hands reached her and grabbed hold of his shoulder tightly and held her to his chest, she shook her head back and forth and eventually relaxed in

his arms letting all the tears out, the tears that she had been holding for a entire year, she felt safety in his arms…he felt he wanted to protect her from

getting hurt again.

For five minutes Damon let her take it all out and when she calmed down, she apologized trying to wipe her tears "I am sorry"

"It's ok" the determination was in his tone as he continued "I promise you, you'll never feel that pain again Elena"

Damon wiped her tears and tucked her hair behind her ear "Ok?"

She nodded, she really needs someone like him in her life, and he was giving her the security that she was missing, he might affect her emotions

dangerously, but she needs a friend like Damon.

"And here I thought this night will be worse than last week" Damon announced happily.

Elena raised her head to meet his "What do you mean?"

Seeing her tears completely gone now, He smiled warmly "I earned a friend tonight".

Elena smiled in return, she was happy about that too "So friend..umm would you like some coffee?"

Damon looked at her then smiled "Yes, I would love to".

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

***Sniffing* Delena's hug always makes me cry.**

**You know what to do!**


	6. Hidden Truths

**_Author's Note:_**

**I got nothing to say but sorry for being so late!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : "Hidden Truths"

**_Every time the darkness falls around me_**  
**_I can feel you move beneath my skin_**  
**_Eh and_**  
**_Something strange is happening inside me_**  
**_Don't know where you end and I begin_**  
**_I want you to know_**

**_This love is more than chemical_**  
**_It feels unusual_**  
**_And I can't get enough_**  
**_You know-oh-oh_**  
**_This love is more than chemical_**  
**_And we're unbreakable _**  
**_Oh be foreverm__ore_**  
**_More than chemical_**

The warmth of morning sun spreads over Elena's face, she yawned softly, and touched the watch, it's still early for her to wake up, she opened her arms

across the bed staring at nothing, and swam in her thoughts.

Elena met Damon 2 weeks ago, their friendship has grown to a strong bond after telling everything about her in that night, they were spending every day

together…talking, drinking even fighting and all that stuff, she really likes him, he is fun, sarcastic… she liked that side of him, and he seemed to enjoy her

company as well, she always feels the butterflies in her stomach at his presence, and the fire in her veins whenever he touches her, it all feels unpredictable,

the way he stood by her when Matt showed surprised her, but also made her feel safe.

She didn't meet Matt after that night, so maybe he gave up, just like he did before, but now it wasn't easy for him to break her heart again, her heart is

secured now, besides she has Caroline on her side and she also has…Damon..yeah she has Damon now.

Elena got up and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and made some coffee for breakfast, now she spends most of the time alone in her

department since Caroline got engaged she spends most of the time with Stefan, but she's happy for her friend, Caroline was shining like a star whenever

Stefan is around, and Stefan can't seem to keep his hands for himself either, they both seems madly in love with each other.

Elena dried herself, and wore a red shirt with a black skirt, brushed her hair, Elena has an appointment with Stefan some time later, he was doing more tests,

she was sitting on her couch drinking the coffee when the bell rang.

She moved to open the door, maybe it's Caroline, maybe she did find some free time, Elena opened the door "Yes?"

"Elena it's me..Matt" Matt was standing on her doorstep, "great" Elena mumbled ironically, he's really determined to ruin her day, isn't he?

"What are you doing here?" her tone was cold now.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you never gave me a chance".

"Well, that's because there's NOTHING to talk about!" Elena couldn't believe that he has the courage to show up on her doorstep.

"Can I come in for a second?"

"I can hear you from here just fine."

"Please Elena…I can't talk from here" Matt pleaded.

Elena sighed annoyingly "Fine, just make it quick." She turned and moved to the living room, thank God she didn't stumble on anything, him being here is

enough humiliation.

Matt entered the house, and closed the door, "You look like you're going out."

"Yes, and like I said make it quick".

"Why? Are going to meet Damon Salvatore?"

"And if I am?" Elena challenged, crossing her arm on her chest.

"He's not a good person Elena."Matt warned.

"Oh, and you are?" Elena laughed without amusement.

"I just don't get why you are dating him!" he took a deep breath before continuing "I did some digging about him, he's just a rich guy, and he has a very bad

reputation…"

"You came here to talk about Damon? You have got to be kidding me!" Elena said disbelievingly.

"What happened to you Elena? You were sweet and kind! How did you become this cold person?" Matt shot back.

Elena stood up angrily "You really wanna know what happened to me? You did! If you hadn't been reckless and drove carelessly I wouldn't have lost my

sight! If you hadn't ran like a coward, I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place! And you ask me what happened to me?"

Matt came closer and grabbed her hand "And that's why I am here, I want to fix this mistake"

Elena removed her hand from his "It's too late, cuz I don't love you anymore, and I don't care about you either".

"You don't mean that.."

"Yes I do, and you need to leave right now." Tears were threating to fall she can't cry..not in front of him, for how long her past was going to chase her? She

was finally able to pick the pieces again and move on, and now this is happening.

Matt said with hope in his voice "Elena we can start over, I know you still love me, there's has to be a way I can make it up to you, we can start over"

"Nope, we can't and I am spoken for, so leave right now" She lied, she wasn't really dating Damon, but it's time for Matt to take a hint and leave her alone.

His voice changed now to bitterness "When you regret dating that douche, I won't be here, to wipe your tears"

"The only person who will wipe my tears is Damon, not you, jerk"

"I doubt that, haven't you sleep with him already? Haven't he got you pregnant like he did to that poor girl and gave her money to get rude of the baby?"

"What are you talking about? And how do u know all of this?" Elena's heart clenched at his words, and her face was pale.

"I have my sources, and you know what? Thinking about it, Why don't ask your 'Boyfriend' instead?" then he laughed "I hope you two are happy with each

other".

Then he moved and left the house closing the door behind him.

Elena fell on the couch, the thoughts were fraying her brain, Damon got a girl pregnant? And paid her to get rude of it? No no no Damon wouldn't never do

sth like this!, but what if he did? She doesn't know him that good, and now she remembered Caroline talking about a girl who broke Damon's heart but not

the other way around.

Elena shook her head, she can't think like that right now, Damon will get angry if she asked him about his past, she touched her watch, it's time to meet

Stefan..her doctor, Damon's brother, maybe he knows sth?

"So their engagement party is next week, ha?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, and since I am Stefan's best man I kinda have to go" Damon took a sip from his drink, he and Alaric always spends the afternoon drinking and

catching up at the bar, Ric's teaching job was boring Damon as hell, but he was enjoying Ric's company.

"Oh please you like parties!"

Damon rolled his eyes, he did like parties, but not alone.

"So who are you taking to the party?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I'll take Meredith with me"

"That raging bitch?" Damon said disbelievingly, Alaric slapped his shoulder "Be nice ok? She and I would have been in a good place if she hadn't met you!"

"Not my fault that I am so charming" Damon said teasingly.

"You are an ass, you know that right?"

"And you like that about me!" then he imitated Ric "You know that right?"

Alaric rolled his eyes "Whatever, what about you? Who are you taking?"

Damon thought, he didn't ask Elena..yet, "I am planning on taking Elena Gilbert"

"Ohh that pretty brunette right? I met her last week"

"Watch it, she's taken!"

"So you too are dating now?" Ric raised an eyebrow.

"No we are not…YET" Damon continued "She's an amazing beautiful girl Ric"

" So was Katherine, be careful ok?"

"Ric, she's not Katherine alright?"

"I know, but I am saying that cuz I am looking out for you."

"Thanks, but like I said she's not her." Damon looked at his watch "speaking of, she's meeting Stef now at the hospital, I will go and ask her".

Damon stood up, and looked at Ric "You are paying for our drinks today"

"No way!" Ric exclaimed.

"Ric, I lost my job, be nice!"

"Nice try, but you have money more than I can get in 10 years of teaching"

"You mean 20 years" Damon chuckled.

"Dick." Ric said.

"Fine I will pay" he put his money on the table "Cya later buddy", he took his leather jacket and made his way to his precious Camaro.

"Elena, hey, come in" Stefan opened the door for Elena, she walked into his office "Thanks Stefan".

Stefan guided Elena to her usual chair, "So how you doing?"

Elena smiled at him "I am doing good, How's Caroline?"

Stefan blushed "I am sorry you don't see her that often but.."

Elena interrupted him "But nothing, I am just glad that you two are happy…I really am".

"Thanks Elena, so how have you been feeling these days?"

"I feel fine, there has been some headaches but maybe it was from stressing I guess".

"Is it hurting that much? Should I describe a medicine for you? Maybe a pain killers?" He said concernedly.

"It's bearable, I can handle it." Elena assured him with a smile.

"Ok then, let's do more tests".

After 10 minutes, Stefan did all the tests he need, and asked a few questions here and there, making sure everything was fine.

"Alright, everything seems normal right now" Stefan sighed comfortably.

"Ok..um Stefan about the surgery..What would happen if I didn't do it?"

Stefan leaned on his office, and crossed his fingers "Elena, this surgery is too important, and you have to do it, but there's a chance it may not work, like I

told you before the damage was huge in some nerves, the blackouts are coming, and if we did that surgery without more tests, it may cause a damage to

your brain and we can't risk it".

"So there's a 50/50 chance?"

"Yes..and I am so sorry to say this Elena"

"Stefan it's ok, I accepted that…I am ok with that".

Stefan extended his hand and held hers "You ok? You seem a little nervous".

"Yeah..the thing is.." Elena hesitated, how did she even thought about asking Stefan of Damon's past? She should have asked Damon.

"Elena whatever you are holding, just let it all out ok?"

Finally madding up her mind, she said "OK…Can you tell me if Damon got a girl pregnant or not?" She felt his hand tense at her question "How the hell do u

know about that?"

"Please Stefan don't ask me this question, just please I need to know"

"Have you asked Damon about this?"

"No I didn't"

"Well then, how do you expect me to tell you something about my brother without him knowing?"

"Does that mean he did?" Elena feared from his answer.

"All I can tell Elena, that my brother is a good man, and he didn't do anything wrong..it wasn't his fault"

Elena suddenly felt guilt overwhelming her..Damon trusted her, and what did she do in return? Going behind his back and ask his brother.

"I am so sorry Stefan…I should have asked him, he'd think that I don't trust him, I am just so scared to lose him if I did" Elena's tears was shining.

"So you do like my brother" Stefan smirked, and she blushed…yes she actually likes Damon and it's kinda worries her.

"Ok, how about you ask Damon about this?"

"I will, maybe some other time" Elena smiled, if she wants to hear the truth, she wanted it from Damon, she trusted him.

A soft knock on the door interrupted them, and Stefan said "Come in".

The door was open and Elena smelled that familiar aftershave, she blushed again…Damon's here.

Damon entered the office "Hey Stef, Elena", he was hiding Something behind his back.

"Hey Damon" Stefan greeted him smiling, Elena quickly wiped the tears, but Damon didn't comment "So how's everything?"

"We were just finishing up right Stefan?" Elena asked Stefan wishing he could take the hint.

"Oh yes of course, she's all yours now"

He smirked pretending he didn't notice that glance from his brother.

"Well, she's not all mine..yet"

Damon eyed them suspiciously, Elena had been crying, there was no doubt about that, the question is why?

"So what is that you are hiding Damon?" Stefan asked, standing up and coming closer to them.

"Oh you mean this? It's a flowers for the pretty lady", Damon smiled at Elena's red face and took her hand to gave her the flowers.

Elena smelled the flowers and exclaimed happily "Oh that's my favorite type, how did you know?"

"I may have asked around" Damon thought about talking to Caroline one hour ago, who looked at him suspiciously when he asked about Elena's favorite

flowers, blondie can be really scary sometimes!

"Thank you Damon, I love them" Elena smiled genuinely at him.

If she kept smiling like that every time he brings her flowers, he'll buy an entire garden for her…just to see her smile.

Stefan cleaned his throat, getting them out f their own world "So, Elena who are you taking to the party next week?"

Damon slapped his arms "You ruined the surprise brother! I was going to ask her!"

Stefan mouthy whispered "Sorry" Damon rolled his eyes "Whatever".

Then he turned to Elena who was laughing at them "Miss Gilbert, would you like me to be your date?".

Elena bent a little and smiled "I would love to, thank you Mr. Salvatore"

Damon turned to look at Stefan with a grin "Ohh man I told you I love this girl!".

The three of them laughed, and then Stefan looked at his watch "Sorry to break the fun guys, but I have some work to do".

"Thank God I am not working anymore" Damon sighed happily.

"Ok guys, if you two excused me, I want to wash my hands"

"Ok sure Elena, it's the door on you r left" Stefan directed Elena.

"Thanks Stefan", when Elena disappeared from their sights, Stefan turned to his brother.

"Yeah about that…"

"For later brother, we'll talk about this later, Elena and I should go".

"But don't think for a second, that we won't, ok?"

Damon rolled his eyes and teased him "Ok fine, and since Elena saw your ugly face today, I guess she needs me to cheer her up"

Stefan hit Damon's side with his elbow "Shut up Damon", but then they both laughed, Stefan can never get mad at his brother, they shared a strong bond

over the years.

Elena came in "Ok Damon you ready to go?"

"Alright, see you later baby bro" Damon linked Elena's arms with his, and left the hospital.

"So where do you wanna go?" Damon said opening the car's door for her.

"I don't know, you choose".

Damon took Elena to the restaurant, they had lunch, but Elena seemed nervous all the time, and barely talks, he had to repeat his words more than once for

her to listen.

"Ok what did Stefan tell you today?" Damon said on their way home.

"Same old same old, more tests or the surgery would fail." Elena said drily.

"OK" he remained silent all the way home, he guessed she needs time to get everything out, they arrived and he opened the door and held her hand, she

tensed at his touch, feeling more guilty about what she did.

"Elena..", "Damon.."

They both talked at the same time, and Damon said "Ladies first", they stood at her porch "Damon I have to tell you something".

"What's wrong?", she seemed so nervous now, holding her hands together.

"Matt came to my house this morning".

"What? What did he want?"

"He came to apologize and said that he wants to be with me".

Damon almost burned from the jealousy.

"So what? Are you telling me that you are considering his offer?"

Elena looked at him with disbelieve "Are you crazy? How can I go back with someone like him?"

"So what is it then?" Damon began to calm down a bit, at least she's not returning to that asshole.

"He said something about…..you", the guilt now was spreading on her face.

"What did he say?" what could Matt possibly know about him?

"He talked about a pregnant girl…and you left her"

Damon froze at his place, no one knows about this except for him and his brother..and of course his father.

His voice turned cold "Did you ask my brother about this Elena?"

"Damon listen to me, I feel guilty for asking Stefan but I swear he didn't say anything, don't get mad at him, it's my fault"

"And you believe what Matt told you, don't you?" The pain was hard on him now.

"No I don't believe him Damon..you have to trust me.." tears were on her eyes now "Please.."

"Then you should have asked me before turning to my brother" he knew he was being an ass now, it wasn't Elena's fault, how could she know about the pain

he felt at that hard times.

"I..I thought you trusted me.." His words broke her, it was so full of pain.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me but I do trust you Damon", Elena pleaded.

Unable to hear more, he turned to leave, but Elena grabbed his hand with hers, and when he turned to face her, her other hand accidentally touched his

chest where his heart was, he felt his heart jumping at the connection, she was so close to him right now.

Elena's hand burnt when she touched him, but she didn't remove it either, the butterflies were everywhere in her stomach.

"I….I just.." She stumbled on her words.

Omg she was close to him, feeling his breaths on hers is telling her that he's only a few inches away.

Damon wasn't exactly listening either, the way she was drinking him in was driving him crazy, he raised his hand to touch her cheek, and even though she

can't see, he saw her staring at his lips, Elena wetted her bottom lip with her tongue, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

He leaned slowly and pressed his lips on hers softly, Elena's heart was beating hard, and without a second thought she kissed him back.

What he intended to make a sweet kiss turned to a passionate one as she gasped at their contact and opened her mouth fully to him, giving him access, his

mouth claimed hers, and his hands tangled to her soft hair, while her hands circled his neck, the way she was kissing him make him wants more and more,

and if he didn't stop himself right now, he'll lose control.

Elena was beginning to lose it, she'll be on the floor right now if he didn't stop kissing her the way he does, and she moaned softly against his lips.

Time froze and then Damon released Elena regretfully, he had to do it, because if she did it, his heart would break, he rested his forehead against hers, and

they both tried to regain their breaths, he always thought what it would be like to have her in his arms ..to kiss her, and it made him feel better, he even

forgot about she told him.

Elena was breathing heavily against him, He actually forgave her for what she did, and he kissed her, it felt incredible and amazing….she never felt that way

before, all she knew that she wanted more, but the promise she made to herself made her feel uncertain.

Damon opened his eyes, and saw the emotions on Elena's face with little uncertainly and he smiled softly "Apologize excepted".

He wanted Elena so badly, but he needs her to be certain about it, and he really needs to leave now while he can.

He whispered one more time against her lips "Good night", then turned to his car and left.

Moments passed when Elena woke up from her trance, she realized what just happened, Elena smiled shyly and raised her fingers to touch his kiss on her

lips.

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**So how was chapter 6? I don't know, but I wanted Delena's first kiss to happen, and I just found myself writing it, but nothing is that easy, I mean even if they did kiss, Elena's uncertainly of falling in love again will be an obstacle in their way for the time being, but as we all know, Damon is all for it, and he will never give up ;)**

**If you all want me to continue with the story, all you have to do is review my sweethearts, tell me about your thoughts, and what do you all hope to see, it's kinda gives me the courage to continue.**


	7. After We Kissed

_**Author's note:**_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I was having a writer block and before I knew it, collage started, and I didn't have time at all…**

**But I wrote this chapter finally! And I hope I make it up to you guys 3**

**Btw my twitter is DelenaKat173 in case you want to follow or write sth for me xD**

**Enough talking and here's chapter 7, Enjoy! And review :D**

* * *

Chapter 7 : "After We Kissed"

**_Good mornin' midnight_**  
**_Hello again._**  
**_If I don't close my eyes_**  
**_Days never end._**  
**_Tick Tick Tock Tock_**  
**_Who's keeping time?_**  
**_Throw away the stop watch_**  
**_Loosing my mind? _**  
**_I'm so fixed on, this high_**  
**_That I found,_**  
**_Once you touch the sky_**  
**_There is no coming down..._**

**_Seconds turn to minutes,_**  
**_And the minutes turn to hours,_**  
**_And the hours turn to days,_**  
**_And the world goes round_**

**_The restlessness_**  
**_You're in my head_**  
**_I cannot get you out_**  
**_Hot on my lips_**  
**_Taste of your kiss_**  
**_I just can't live without_**

Damon grabbed Elena's face in his hands kissing her passionately, and she moaned against his teeth, the sensation was too much for him, and all he wanted,

was her beneath him.

He carried her, and now her legs were around his waist, Elena smiled lazily at him, her eyes looked at his, so full of lust, there were fires in her big doe eyes,

full of passion and love as he leaned and kissed her again, she was running her hands all over his chest, Damon moaned from the feelings and buried his

head in her neck, God..she's here, she's right here with him, she's so amazing and she feels so good, he whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful Elena".

**_"Damon…."_**

A voice appeared in his head, but he ignored it as Elena ripped his black shirt open, and ran her hands all over his chest, and now he couldn't handle it, he

pushed her against the wall and she gasped at his move but he shut her with another kiss.

Now his shirt was hanging awkwardly from his shoulders, and she removed the rest of it, it wasn't fair for him to lose his shirt if she didn't, with one move,

her dress was on the floor.

Only in her black lingerie, she looked so sexy, hot and all ready for him

They stumbled on their feet until they reached his king-sized bed.

_**"Damon.."**_

Damon ran his hand all over her stomach and then attacked the sensitive spot in her neck again.

Damon whispered again against her flush "I want you Elena".

Elena took his face in her hands looking at his oceanic blue eyes, then leaned in to kiss his cheek earning a moan from him when she said "Then take me..".

_**"Damon!"**_

Damon gasped when water hit his face, he covered his face with his hands "What the hell?" Damon exclaimed furiously.

Alaric appeared holding a glass of water in his hand while the glass seemed almost empty, obviously the rest of the water landed on Damon's face.

"Seriously man? I have been trying to wake you up this entire time! Were in a trance or something?" Alaric shook his head and looking proudly at the glass

"It took a whole glass of water to wake your ass up!".

Damon looked at his friend like he doesn't recognize him, and Alaric continued "Why are covered in sweat Dude?".

Damon looked at himself, God! He really was covered in sweat, and his heart was pounding, why wouldn't it? After all he had been dreaming about Elena,

and kissing her..But it all felt too real! She wanted him, if it hadn't been for Ric waking him up, the dream would have taken a very interesting turn..Dammit

Ric!

"Bloody hell Ric! Why did you wake me up?" Damon pouted.

"Well, maybe because it's almost 10:00 am! I have been trying to call you, Didn't you forget something? Like what you are suppose to do today?"

Damon looked at him while his mind still distracted because of a long beautiful fingers were running his chest not 5 minutes ago..Shit, he really needs to

focus.

"No I don't remember anything, enlighten me!" Damon tried to move out of his bed.

"Wow wow, don't move till I make sure you are not naked!" Ric said covering his eyes with his hand, Damon rolled his eyes "Do I look like I am hiding a girl

under my pillows?"

"You never know when it comes to u" Ric answered cheekily.

"Asshole" Damon threw a pillow at a very cheerful Alaric who avoided it so easily "You also needs a lesson on throwing things too!"

"Whatever..So what have I missed?" Damon said getting out of his bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Can I get a drink first?"

"No way! I am out of bourbon, and it's 10:00 in the morning man! Can't you wait till dark time?" Damon exclaimed from the bathroom.

"What kind of friends are you?" Ric pouted.

"You'll survive, I am sure of it" Damon laughed naughtily at his friend's disappointment.

"Fine, but you will pay for our drinks tonight!".

"ok ok!" Damon shouted from the bathroom "Tell me, what is the big event that I am late for tonight?".

"Lorenzo, remember?"

Damon froze, Dammit! He was suppose to pick his 'other' best friend from the airport and now he's late.

Damon opened the bathroom door, with his so-full-of-shampoo head appearing "Shit, I am so late to pick him up, aren't i?"

Ric checked his watch, then smiled "Nope, actually you are half an hour early because of me".

Damon sighed in relieve "Did I mention how much I love you?"

"You can show me your love tonight honey" Ric winked.

"Ewwwwwwww…." Damon slammed the door shut, and shouted "Pervert".

"I meant with the drinks you idiot!" Ric shouted back, "I am gonna go get your Camaro ready, don't take long".

"Be careful with my baby okay?".

"Always am!" then he turned and exit the room to go to the parking lot.

Damon washed his face, he ran his fingers on his lips, few hours ago, Elena's lips were moving softly against his, he took a deep breath and sighed, he really

needs to see her again today, and talk to her about what the kiss meant to him, he just has to get with this whole picking –Lorenzo-up over with.

"You two did what?" Caroline exclaimed surprisingly, Elena sighed as they were walking at the mall, trying to chose Elena's dress for her engagement party,

Caroline was acting crazy like it was her wedding!

"Would you please say it any louder? It's not like we need more attention!" Elena hissed, Caroline lowered her voice looking at the people who were giving

them curious looks "Well, I am sorry, you throw this bomb in my face and I am supposed to stay calm?"

"Caroline, it's not a big deal!".

Caroline grabbed a dress looking at it unsatisfied with its color, then turned her attention to Elena "Elena you kissed Damon! It is a big deal!"

"I don't need a reminder Caroline!" Elena was nervous enough, and she didn't need Caroline to make her feel more guilty.

"What did Damon say?" Caroline asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Elena grabbed a dress, then placed it back, well too bad Caroline will pick the dress from her, it's not like she has a choice in the

matter.

"I mean, what did he say to make you kiss him?".

"Hello? He kissed me! Not the other way around! Have you even heard what I said?".

"Yeah, but you kissed him back!" she stopped to take her breaths, "It's a kiss! I mean seriously? After all the guys I sat you up with, you chose Damon?".

"Caroline you are talking like we slept together" She couldn't help but blush at the thought, one kiss from Damon rocked her world, what would happen if

they….no she won't think about it…at least not now!

"You still haven't told me the whole story Elena!, spill it out Gilbert!".

Elena rolled her eyes, why did she tell Caroline again? Right! She couldn't keep her stupid mouth shut "Matt came to visit me on Sunday, trying to warn me

about Damon and…"

"Wait wait, are you saying that you saw Matt yesterday, and you are telling me this now? How did I not know about this?"

"Maybe because you were busy with Stefan who can barely 'Keep his hands off of you'?" Elena smirked.

Caroline blushed "Yeah well, everything is just so good with Stefan..Actually everything is great!"

Elena laughed at her excitement, she wishes her life was easy like Caroline's, but it turned out that life is not always how we all thought it would be, if she

looked back at her life, she was supposed to be married now..to Matt, and stayed in Mystic Falls, she wouldn't have met Damon, well Thank God that she

didn't marry that ass.

"Okay, Matt came to the house trying to warn about Damon and umm he kinda talked about a girl.."

"The one who broke his heart?" Caroline somehow managed to handle both listening and looking for a dress to Elena.

"Would you please stop interrupting me?" Elena snapped, and Caroline raised her hand in surrender "Ok Ok".

She probably shouldn't tell Caroline about that girl, it's Damon's secret after all, and it wasn't her place to tell.

Elena sighed "Sorry, I am just stressed, I don't know what that kiss even means, I mean Damon and I are…friends".

"Do you feel anything for him?".

"Well, I am not suppose to."

Caroline looked at her best friend who were struggling with feelings, and held her hands "It's ok if you want to live a little Elena".

"I can't Caroline, If Damon and I..I can't even think about it"

"I know that you are scared to get you heart broken again, and Damon is kinda dangerously attractive and hot" Caroline joked and Elena smiled at her

"Caroline, you met Damon…How does he look like?".

"Did I get you a little interested now?".

Elena shrugged "Not really" pretending not to care, but she was dying inside to know how he looks like.

"It's all in your eyes, and you are a terrible liar, you know that?".

Elena raised an eyebrow "Stop being dramatic and talk".

Caroline laughed at Elena's red face "Ok, Damon is hot I mean he's got the most pretty blue eyes that I have ever seen, pale skin, and his dark hair is always

messy in a very sexy way, and he's always in this bad boys style..Meaning black shirts..Black pants and leather jackets".

Elena was blushing more and more..wow he's really hot isn't he? That's explains why he's cocky much but now after thinking about it, he has all the right to

be one, Elena chuckles at the thought.

Caroline continued "He's also got the most, how do we say it? The most kissable mouth in the world".

"Caroline are you sure you are not cheating on Stefan?" Elena smacked her shoulder.

"I am not! But that doesn't mean I can't preach how hot some guys can be!".

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Caroline gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Elena worriedly said.

Caroline said admirably "This is the dress for you! Omg it's so so pretty! I can't wait to see you wearing it, here touch it, it's a blue dress".

Caroline handed Elena the dress, to touch it and imagine how it looks like, Elena loved blue, so it was a good start.

Elena grabbed the silky dress, it had a V cut in the chest, the skirt was a little inches above her knees, with a golden waistband that shows her tiny waist, it

will make her look so beautiful.

Caroline smirked "You know, Damon loves blue".

Elena flushed and hit her arm playfully "Shut up".

Now how will Damon feel when he sees her wearing it? Is she really that stupid? They are just friends, he's not suppose to feel anything about her,

even..even if she did.

It was just a kiss, maybe it didn't mean anything for him, and he hadn't called her or talked about their kiss, maybe he regretted it the moment it happened.

Depression took over her, she put the dress down "I don't think it's a good idea Care".

Caroline sighed "You are doing it again Elena".

"Doing what?"

"Pushing people away the moment they show you some affection! Come on Elena you can't keep doing this like that, I wish you never met Matt! That dick

really ruined your life!".

"He didn't ok? I am scared as hell to let Damon in and never be able to let him go!" Elena snapped.

"Oh God..Elena".

Elena ran her hands through her hair "I am sorry, I shouldn't lash out at you, it's not your fault".

"Fine, but you can make it up for me" Caroline smiled widely.

"Okay, what do u need me to do?" Now Caroline will ask her sth impossible.

Caroline smiled wickedly "Since you are not sure about your 'feelings' for Damon, I think you should give another guy a chance!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Stefan told me about a friend of their family, and I am thinking about setting you up with him tonight, he's arriving today from Italy!".

"But…." Elena tried to protest, she needs to work with her feelings for Damon, it's not the right time to go on a date!

"But nothing! And we'll know exactly how Damon feels when he learns about your date ok?"

Caroline shook Elena's hand "We are going to get the lion out of his den!".

Elena rolled her eyes "Fine, tell Stefan I am in, and remember it's a single date ok? The one and only!".

"Deal! One date, and we'll know how Damon feels."

"Alright cheery one, go pay for our stuff, I'll wait for you."

Caroline moved away till it was impossible for Elena to hear her, and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hey Care." Stefan answered happily.

"Hey Stefan, you won't believe what am I about to tell you!"

"What?"

"Elena agreed! Our plan is finally working!"

"Thank God, oh..I talked to Damon and he's going to pick Enzo up, I will set him up with Elena tonight".

"Just make sure Damon knows ok?"

"I know I know, we'll get him to confess his feelings in the end, the guy really needs to move on from Katherine".

"I am sure he already did, he kissed Elena!"

"What? When did that happen?".

"Last night, and Elena feels insecure about it."

"Well, she doesn't have to, cuz Damon never showed any sign of interest toward any girl after Katherine except for her, maybe my brother is finally returning to normal".

"So, Stefan set me up with some girl tonight" Enzo said in his British tone arranging his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Oh yeah?"

Damon couldn't pay attention to Enzo's words, he spent his afternoon with Enzo, showing him places and stuff after picking him up, and he didn't have a

chance to talk to Elena today, although he had a time to buy her something cuz now she'll be all insecure about their kiss since he hadn't called her, Damn

Enzo and his timing!

He wasn't sure of his feeling for her yet but he knew he is attracted to her and she always takes his breaths away.

"Yeah she is, according to Stefan."

"Are you sure you are not tired? I mean you just arrived and now you wanna go out on a date?"

"I can never be tired over meeting a gorgeous girl".

"Yeah well, she might have a 'gorgeous' looks but a very naughty dirty personality beneath".

Enzo rolled his eyes "Damon, not all the girls are Katherine you know."

"Whatever, how about you go out on your date and let me get drunk with Ric tonight?"

"Okay, I am sure I will join you after" Enzo winked "And excuse me, I have to wear my clothes now to pick Elena up".

Damon flinched at his word, straighting himself "What? Who's Elena?"

"Elena Gilbert, Stefan told me she's blind but also very beautiful and attractive girl, maybe I will have my chance with her."

Damon's blood was boiling in his veins, really? She's going out on a date with a guy she doesn't know? And his dumbass brother sat her up with Enzo? He will

kill Stefan, but that's for later, he needs to talk to her..like right now.

"Ok, I have to go now, see you later tonight" Damon moved toward the door and left in seconds, driving his baby Blue Chevy Camaro.

Hopefully he'll see Enzo tonight unless Enzo got himself in Elena's pants, he would die before letting that happen!

How could she do this? They kissed last night! Maybe she didn't even care about it, maybe she also regretted it! He can't think like that, his mind is so

messed up already, he have to get it out of her NOW!

Elena stood in front of her mirror like she always does, and like always happens, she can't see her reflection in the mirror, Caroline helped her getting ready

for tonight, she almost refused to go out in the last minute but now..

She reached out to search for her necklace but the doorbell suddenly rang, Enzo was early, it's not 7:00 yet, she moved to open the door and one she did,

the familiar aftershave filled her sensations.

She breathed out heavily "Damon…"

* * *

_**DelenaKat's note**_

**I know I am mean for ending this chapter here, but I am really tired, and I promise I will update as soon as I can ok?**

**Just make me happy and review?**


	8. Stop Denying your Feelings For Me

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I guess I am heading to the right direction with this story…*Smiles proudly***

**I forget to mention that I brought Enzo in this story cuz my friend Katerina asked me to, but don't worry, Damon won't just stand and see**

**Enzo stealing his girl *winks***

**I would be really glad to read your thoughts, maybe you can help me with this story, so feel free to PM me okay?**

**Okay, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 : "Stop Denying your Feelings"

**_They say that good things take time_**  
**_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_**  
**_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_**  
**_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_**  
**_You're one in a million_**  
**_All this time I was looking for love_**  
**_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_**  
**_Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_**  
**_And stumbled into the arms of the one_**

_"Elena stood in front of her mirror like she always does, and like always happens, she can't see her reflection in the mirror, Caroline helped her getting ready_

_for tonight, she almost refused to go out in the last minute but now.._

_She reached out to search for her necklace but the doorbell suddenly rang, Enzo was early, it's not 7:00 yet, she moved to open the door and once she did,_

_the familiar aftershave filled her sensations._

_She breathed out heavily "Damon…"..."_

Damon stood still at her beautiful form in front of him, God..she looked so pretty wearing a white dress that was inches above her knees, showing her

beautiful long legs, and her shoulders were exposed, her scent filled him, all he could think about was kissing her all over again and never let her go.

If he thought his cold shower that he took earlier, will ease the sexual frustration that he was feeling, he couldn't be more wrong.

He started after taking a long deep breath "Hi…".

"Hey, what are you..?"

She started, wanting to know what exactly he was doing here, I mean, she has been waiting for him to call, to come and talk to her, but he didn't, then

Caroline came in with this whole dating thing, she knew she should've said no, but she gave in, now she regrets that she didn't refuse.

So, here she was, waiting for her date to show up, but instead she got…Damon.

"I know I should have called without showing up here suddenly like some creepy stalker" He said nervously.

"It's ok" Elena smiled weakly, did she mention how much she wanted to see him? she wanted to reach out and touch him, to imagine what he looks like, He

was standing so close to her and all she could think about was last night, she wanted to ask him how he felt about their kiss, she was just scared of his

answer.

Elena motioned to him to come in, he got in, realizing it was the first time he comes to her apartment, it was cozy and a very warm one, the complete

opposite of his that he never felt like home, but here..with her, somehow felt it was.

"You are going out?" Damon pointed, his hands in his jacket packet, of course silly! She's going out, with Lorenzo, because you just couldn't spare some time

to call her, she must have felt insulted, and now she will go out with Enzo instead, dammit!.

"Yes, as matter of fact, I am" she tried to be calm a little bit, her crazy heart can't stop beating fast every time he's near her.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Well, did you forget who's my baby bro engaged to?" he said sarcastically trying to find a way to talk to her into NOT going out with Enzo, I mean seriously?

the guy could eat her on breakfast.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?"

She can't wait to get rid of him, can she? Damon thought.

"Look, I know I should have called you, but I was a little busy with my friend Enzo's arrival, so I couldn't have time, that's why I am here now" He said

moving closer to her.

"Enzo is your friend?" Elena asked totally shocked, so Caroline sat her up with a guy who's Damon's friend not a family's friends…

Oh God, she's so gonna kill Caroline after tonight!

"Yeah, he is, I called Stef, he didn't say a word but I threatened him by showing Caroline some of his baby pictures and he finally gave in, he said he and

Caroline sat u up with someone".

"Well, it's just a single date, just one I mean, it means nothing", she tried to assure him it meant nothing to her, why would she do that? It's not like they are

dating or something….right?

He moved closer to her "I just came here to know why would you still do that, I mean after…after we kissed last night."

She screamed in the inside 'Cuz I wanted to see you jealous, I wanted to know what it meant to you!'

But instead, she crossed her arms, trying to appear strong, cuz he was so close and if he took one step closer, she'll…well, you know what.

"Why? Did it mean something to you?" she asked hopefully he'll say yes, Damon took another deep breath, preparing her for his next question.

"Did it mean something to you?"

He watched her swallowing hard, tucking her hair behind her ear, she whispered "Can we not talk about this?".

"Why not? Are you scared it meant something…For both of us?" then he moved till it was inches between their faces and their noses almost touched, he ran

his fingers on the side of her face, and her lips parted.

Then he whispered, his voice becoming husky "Are you afraid that you feel something for me?".

"I..I don't know what I feel", she finally whispered.

Honestly, he didn't know either, he was attracted to her, whenever he sees her, his heart skips a beat and he could barely controls himself around her, she

simply drives him crazy.

"I mean we barely know each other right?" She laughed nervously, she was scared that he was already in, that she can't shake him.

"Right" Damon faked his smile and thanked God that she can't see his disappointed look.

He moved a way from her and grabbed something from his jacket.

"I got you something…" He took her hand in his, and she felt her fingers burn underneath his tender touch.

He opened her hand and placed something in it, she breathed "Omg Damon…." realizing it was a necklace that takes a heart form, it was so beautiful, she felt

it.

"It belonged to my mother, she wore it on her wedding day, I thought you would like it" Damon smiled sadly remembering his beloved mother.

"I do, it's so beautiful, I just can't take it, it was your mom's Damon" Elena hesitated, it must meant a lot to him, since he was so close to his mom.

"No, I want you to have it, it will look pretty on you…I know it will".

She smiled at him, then raised the necklace "Can you..?"

"Oh absolutely.." he took the necklace, and she moved her hair from the way so that he could place it on her neck, then he arranged her hair back to its

place.

"I love it Damon, thank you" she squeezed his hand, and she leaned pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

God, if she only knew what is she doing to him, guess it was his time to leave before he can't control himself any longer.

He cleared his throat "I should probably go, I mean I can't let your date see me in your apartment now, right?" he joked, putting his hand in his jacket again.

"Yeah, that's probably wise" she tried to hide her disappointment, and Damon made his way to the door "Enjoy your date Elena"

She took a deep breath "Damon.."

He turned giving her a questioning look, she held her hands together before releasing them.

"It means nothing to me"

Damon smiled brightly "I know".

"So, a date ha?" Stefan said sitting on the barstool next to his brother, Damon removed his leather jacket and sat next to him "Yeah..thanks for meeting me

here".

"Anytime" Stefan smiled accepting coffee and taking a sip, then looked at the bottle of bourbon in Damon's hand "What's with the bottle?"

Damon laughed without amusement "I think I will skip the coffee and take cakes for tonight".

"I know, but you brought a whole bottle, is everything ok?" Stefan said concerned for his brother.

"Nope, everything is not fine" taking a large sip of his drink, then paused for a second "I made a mistake Stefan, the same mistake all over again".

"What are you talking about?" Stefan leaned closer to him, his brother looked oddly confused and sad, he haven't seen him like this before, at least not since

Katherine.

"I let her in, brother…" Damon shook his head, Stefan kept silent and Damon continued "I let her in, and I don't let people in" he placed the bottle on the

table, losing all the interest in it.

Stefan sighed understandably "Damon…"

"No Stefan.." Damon interrupted him, running his hand in his hair, "I know what you are going to say".

"Then let me say it" Stefan said, then placed his coffee down "You're in love with her".

Damon shook his head "No, I am not".

"Oh come on Damon, don't you think that's obvious? I mean if you weren't in love with her, you wouldn't be sitting here with me, all miserable of the fact

that she's with another guy now!".

"That's not love Stefan! I am just not suppose to love her that easily!" Damon said frustratingly.

"Why? Because of Katherine? Because you are afraid to fall in love again after she broke your heart?"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Damon shot angrily.

"Why not? It's not like you are still in love with her or something!" Stefan shot back.

"I am not still in love with her, and I am not in love with Elena either!".

Stefan leaned back "You are scared..".

"What?"

"You are scared Damon, you are afraid she'll break your heart like Katherine did".

"I'd watch my words if I were you" Damon warned, Stefan raised an eyebrow at him, and Damon took another sip "Elena is not Katherine".

"Then proof it to me Brother, ask Elena out, if you're not in love with her, then what is it that you two have ha? Why did you kissed?".

Damon muttered "Caroline is dead, can't the girl keep anything to herself? Seriously!".

"Don't blame her" Stefan smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes "Well, I should blame you for dating her in the first place, and now you're getting married and have a punch of baby blondies!"

Stefan laughed "You could say that, but I love her, and I know you like her too, otherwise you wouldn't have given us your blessings".

Damon sighed dramatically "Yeah well, what can I say? My brother is dumb and in love..Who am I to deny his happiness?".

Stefan laughed but said seriously "Yeah, your dumb brother is also looking out for you, and wants you to be happy too, so.."

Stefan patted Damon's back "How about you ask Elena out?"

"Do you think it will work?" Damon said nervously "You know what happened last time."

Stefan assured him "My father's not around to screw you over Damon, we won't let him, we are stronger now".

Damon smiled "Thanks brother, I preach it".

"So.." Stefan announced "Take Elena to our engagement party, you will be her date, it will be the first step in making d-elena happening!".

Damon laughed "Ok, cheers to that!" he raised his drink, making a toss and clicked his glass with his brother's.

His mind swimming back to a certain doe-eye brunette.

Elena wore her pajama, she was tired of all the events today, Enzo has taken her for dinner, he was nice and all, he was talking a lot and his accent was

charming, however, her mind kept drifting back to a certain blue-eye man.

The date went alright, but she had been thinking about Damon the whole night, it was kinda awkward having a dinner with a guy while thinking about

another, way to go Elena! great job.

She let out a frustrated sigh, she can't keep her mind off of him.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting Elena's thoughts .

She picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

Elena sat down on her bed, she was just thinking about him, butterflies were everywhere in her stomach.

"Hey Damon..What's up?"

Damon cleared his throat, he didn't want to seem jealous "Oh I just..hmm.. how's your date?"

He could feel her smile secretly "It went fine, thanks, but I think I will stick with the friends thing with Enzo…he's not exactly my type".

"And what exactly is your type?" Damon asked playfully, please say me!

"Hmm let me think" Elena moved to her bed, she blushed as she admitted "A guy who's always in black takes my breath away"

Damon almost danced at the other side of the phone, but managed to control himself "Well, I am glad you like me, cuz your type is asking you out, you

know.. Wanna be my date to my brother's engagement?"

Elena smiled happily "Are you saying it's a date?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Yes, I will come"

"Perfect, pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure".

Damon smiled "Cya tomorrow then, Good Night Elena".

"Good Night Damon" Elena smiled back.

Elena leaned on her bed and pulled the cover, then she turned and grabbed her Mr. Cuddle, snuggling to it and gave him a big hug, wishing it was a guy with

a dark raven hair instead.

* * *

_**Delenakat's note:**_

**So! What do you think of this chapter? i liked writing it, and here I am still waiting for your thoughts and opinions! My twitter is**

**DelenaKat173**

**I will admit that what helps me writing this story is sth happening with me in reality like some guy…well *Clears my throat***

**I am hoping that everyone is having fun watching TVD season 6, and certainly Delena rocks every single ep!**

**A huge thanks to my girls Delena05 &amp; Samiha! Love you guys so much and thank you for your support 3**

**Press the button below and review? *blow kisses***


	9. Our First Dance

_**Authors note:**_

**I am so sorry guys for being so late to update! i know that it took so long for me to write this chapter i was having a hard time and it was**

**really HARD to deal with :( , please understand!**

**I made this chapter longer for you, and consider this an apology for being late :)**

**Please check out my other one-shot fic "Our First Time"**

**READ AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

Chapter 9 : "Our First Dance"

_**The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean**_  
_**And the fire that was starting to spark**_  
_**I miss it all, from the love to the lightning**_  
_**And the lack of it snaps me in two**_

_**Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning**_  
_**To the quiet chaos driving me mad**_  
_**The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean**_  
_**And the fire that is starting to go out**_

_**"Dear Diary:**_

_**I know it's been a while, a very long while since I grabbed my pen and wrote down my thoughts…**_

_**Caroline kept telling me about getting an electronic journals or something like that to help me writing after losing my sights, but I'd rather**_

_**write here even if my words stepped out of their lines, on the material that lived with me for most of my life, why should I leave it now?**_

_**Last year, before the accident to be exact was the last time I touched your leather cover, the pages that always held my inner thoughts…**_

_**I have been a coward, because I couldn't bear the thought of confessing to myself that I would never see again.**_

_**Somehow, this year I am able to write down what I feel, having the courage to talk about the past..When I lost my dear beloved parents,**_

_**when I lost my sight, when I got my heart broken by an emotionless man, but now, the pain is bearable, it all because of him..Damon**_

_**Salvatore.**_

_**First time I met him, he had everything that I always disapproved in men, he is cocky like hell, and I was like "Who the hell is he? How can**_

_**someone be so arrogant? And yet charming at the same time?"**_

_**He is nothing like any other guy I have ever known…And I am thankful for meeting him…**_

_**The possibility of me being blind forever never bothered him, he always says my name, holding my hand like I am the most precious**_

_**thing..No..the most precious person in his life..**_

_**But I am so scared of the emotions that he provokes inside of me, and it makes me afraid, vulnerable..I have never experienced such intense**_

_**and power feelings with anyone before, not even with Matt, but with Damon…**_

_**Damon…My heart always beats faster every time I say his name, he's always able to make me laugh, takes care of me, holding me when I**_

_**need someone…He's simply everything I ever needed…."**_

"Elena? Elena! Where did you go?"

Caroline's voice snapped Elena from her thoughts, today's Caroline and Stefan's engagement, Caroline was acting crazy on planning her engagement, she

was basing around, throwing things, what will she do on the wedding day?

"Caroline I am still here, just a little lost" Elena said running her hand through her silky hair, and placed her journal down.

Caroline rolled her eyes "I know that you are still here, I am just saying where did your mind go?"

Elena shrugged "I was just thinking about…random..stuff".

"Random stuff? Wait is that your journals?" Caroline tried to snatch it from Elena, but Elena already knew what she was planning to do and she hid it behind

her back raising her eyebrow at her friend.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but..Is it really your diary?"

"Yes, it is, I just thought it's time for me to stop being a coward and face reality"

Care exclaimed sincerely "You are not a coward Elena! You are the strongest person I have ever known, no one could have handled the pain that you experienced!"

Caroline stood from her chair and patted Elena's shoulder "Wait a second, did the pain return?" the blond asked genuinely concerned for her best friend .

"I am fine, I took the painkillers last night remember?" Elena assured her placing her hand on Caroline's.

"Yeah, but we should have called Stefan, right?" Caroline replied worriedly.

They really should have, after he dinner last night with Enzo she felt a little tired, well little was not a fair word here considering that the headache that she

had last night almost tore her head into halves, but this morning she felt better, although Caroline told her that her face looked pale and her eyes were tired,

but fear not, cuz nothing a little make up won't fix…or hide in her case.

Elena shrugged, assuring her worried friend "It's not a big deal, everything is going to be okay, alright? Stop worrying Care, today is your day!"

"I am more worried about Damon actually"

At the mention of him, Elena steadied herself on the sofa "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, it's just..Stefan told me Giuseppe will be there tonight" Caroline sighed.

"Oh, that's really bad, I know that Damon hates his father, I just hope they could work things out someday"

Caroline warned "Elena don't get involved in that, we don't know what Giuseppe did to Damon, but from what I gathered it was pretty bad, Damon won't like

you getting involved okay?"

Elena sighed dejectedly "Fine, then I will distract Damon tonight from his evil father".

"So, it's like your first date?"

"It is, which reminds me that we don't have much time to be prepared Care!"

Caroline laughed "Fine, I'll go".

Elena smiled back while Care headed for the door but hesitates and turned around "..but just promise me if you felt anything you'll tell me?"

Elena knew that her friend won't drop that subject immediately so she waved her "Okay I promise, now let me go shower before Damon comes to pick me

up, I want to look gorgeous tonight!"

Caroline winked "When I am done with you, you'll look more than gorgeous, I am sure Damon won't be able to keep his hands to himself tonight, I already

feel sorry for the Poor guy!".

"I am more worried about Stefan you know, I am sure you'll mess with his head tonight" Elena teased back "Does he know how control freak you are? What

are you planning on doing to me?"

"Okay A:Haha not funny!, B: what I am going to do to you is not your concern..yet, C: go shower cuz you stink" she avoided a pillow from Elena and they

both laughed.

"Whatever" Elena waved Caroline and moved to the bathroom, you know..counting the times that she walked around the house without hitting anything,

made her feel a little 'unblind'

"Ouch" Elena said when she hit the bathroom door, she chuckled to herself, she really needs to check her calculations out again.

"Yo Stef! Get out man, I don't want to be late!"

Damon shouted at Stefan while he was fixing his tie, Stefan was nervous like shit today, walking in circles like a crazy chicken, what will he do on the

wedding day? Damon was sure as hell that he doesn't want to face an angry bride after driving the runaway groom home, okay..what was he thinking? Focus

Damon! Tonight is his engagement not the wedding! Maybe he's the one who's so nervous, today is his first official date with Elena..Mmmm 'Date' word

makes him feel excited and a little itchy.

Stefan finally emerged from the bathroom only wearing his White shirt and boxers, and looked ridiculously funny.

Damon closed his eyes "Jesus man! Cover yourself up! What the hell are you wearing?"

"Well technically I am half naked, where the hell is my tie Damon?" Stefan exclaimed terrified, he's gonna be late tonight..to his own engagement party,

Caroline will kill him.

"Relax baby bro, just fix your hair with your precious jell first and I will go look for it".

Damon moved around the boarding house, dammit this place was huge! How was he going to find the missing 'tie' now?

"Stef! Where was the last time you saw the tie?" Damon shouted from the parlor and Stefan shouted back from upstairs "What? When was the last time I saw

it? What is this, an investigation?"

"C'mon! there is not enough time you idiot!"

A knock on the door interrupted them both and Damon shouted from under the couch "We are busy, whoever you are, go away!"

The front door was suddenly opened and Ric got in teasing "Where are your manners Salvatore? Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Oh great! The twiddle dumb is here! Thank God, now come and search for the damn tie with me" Damon shouted again and raised from under the couch.

"What? What tie?" Alaric questioned then realization hit his features "Oh! You mean the one when you two stupid punks got drunk and played hide and seek

with it last night?"

"Yup..that tie" Damon said embarrassed, where they really that drunk to play hide and seek with his 'engagement tie'? shittt!

"Okay, well I was sober last night –thankfully- and your missing tie is in the living room! Let's go search for it!" Ric exclaimed happily with a big grin on his

face.

Damon moved closer to Alaric and glared at him "Are you okay Ric?"

"What? Why? I am perfectly okay!" Alaric protested not following what was going on.

Damon waved his hand in front of Ric's face, then smelled him "Oh God! You are drunk!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah I am drunk!..So?" Ric shrugged his shoulders, Damon never had a problem with him being drunk, what changed now?

"So? We are in the damn living room you idiot! Don't you remember? The First time you came to our house? I told you 'living room, parlor..Southey's auction,

it's a little kitschy for my taste?'thing..no?"

Ric opened his mouth to respond but Stefan came downstairs "Stop it you two! You are fighting like a couple"

"The hell we are not! Come here Damon" Ric hugged Damon jokingly, Damon laughed and hugged him back teasing him "C'mon honey"

"Ewww that's gross!" Stefan closed his eyes, "Okay now that we are three, let's go find it before you two burn from your passion or…whatever".

Ric rolled his eyes, but Damon exclaimed suddenly "Holy Shit!".

They both turned to him and asked at the same time "WHAT?"

Damon cleared his throat "Well, Rick, amm..You mentioned us playing hide and seek last night.." The two stared at him with questioning looks on their faces.

He held his hands together and looked down at his feet looking like a guilty boy "I may have hid the tie in…ahem..the fireplace".

"You did WHAT?" the younger Salvatore shouted.

"I am sorry! I was drunk okay?" Damon defended himself.

"hey hey..Who's fighting like a couple now ha? Besides it's just a tie Stefan! You can borrow another one from Damon right?"

Stefan crossed his arm over his chest "Damon?"

Damon fearing for his precious ties "But.." and screamed in pain when Ric stood with his full weight on his right foot "Okay okay take whatever you want..we

are late enough!".

Stefan smiled cockily "Thanks big bro".

While Stefan went happily through Damon's ties, Damon mumbled to Alaric "Traitor, you are not getting any free bourbon for the next month, got it Ricky?".

Alaric laughed "Ricky? Is that a new nickname for me honey?"

Damon moved to fix his suit "Get away from me, pervert", then he arranged his hair and sighed "I am late for picking Elena up, but I guess I look devilishly

handsome enough right?"

Alaric sighed "It's okay, if you are worried about being late, there's something else you need to know."

Damon turned to face his friend "What?"

"Your father…he'll be there tonight".

"Okay Cya there Care, Damon's here" Elena hung up with Caroline hearing the door bell, Stefan came and picked Caroline up 10 minutes ago and she's

already checking up and asking why Damon was late, she overheard Stefan talking about some 'missing tie' but couldn't get the rest of the talk.

The door bell rang again confirming Damon's impatience, Elena hesitated then counted steps to the front door, after taking a long deep breath, she opened

the door.

Damon waited at the front door, checking his watch, he was 10 minutes late, not a good sign for a first date ha? How great Salvatore!

He had a little talk with Ric after hearing that his father was here and will attend the party, will he be able to keep himself together? Giving their history, he

hated his father so much, he was the reason that he lost Katherine, but again, that snaky little bitch wasn't innocent, neither of them was.

The door being opened awaked him from his thoughts, and Elena's tiny frame appeared, that girl will never stop taking his breaths away every time he sees

her, won't she?

She looked super pretty in her blue dress, showing her tiny waist and sexy cleavages, plus she looked more beautiful wearing the necklace he gave her, she

was just…Perfect

"Hi…" He smiled appreciating her sight before him.

"Hey.." Elena smiled showing her perfect teeth, she was positively glowing, was that his effect on her?

He touched the side of her face, They were on their first date, is he allowed to kiss her?

But she didn't show any kind of disapproval, so he leaned and brushed his lips on hers softly cuz he didn't want to ruin her makeup, when she responded, he

was like to hell with the engagement party cuz he wanted to take here and there, but he couldn't, it was an important night to his baby brother, he should be

there for him.

He pulled back caressing her cheek "Sorry I am late, we had an emergency, missing tie and all" He joked and she laughed "Yeah I heard about it from Care,

did you find it?"

He hooked her arms with his "Nope, Stef had to go through my ties" Damon chuckled "It reminds me when we were younger, I was stealing his hair jell

whenever I had the chance".

They reached his Camaro and Damon helped her in, once they pulled out of the driveway, Elena squeezed his hand "You really do love him, don't you?"

Damon held the steering wheel "He's all I got, after mom died, Dad kept himself drawn in his sorrows and abandoned us, I was all Stefan had and I couldn't

leave my baby bro, we had to get away from our Dad's rage, so we got each other's back".

Elena sensed Damon's tension, and asked him "Are you okay?"

Damon sighed "I was bound to see him again, after all these years, I was just postponing the inevitable".

Elena squeezed his hand again, smiling at him "I am here for you, you know".

Damon looked at her "Thank you", Elena felt the vulnerability in his tone and promised herself to make him happy after all he went through, maybe one day

he would tell about the girl who broke his heart, but till then, she will be there for him.

Damon drove in silence but kept throwing glances on Elena, what was she thinking? he knew that she has questions about why he hates his father so much,

he would happily tell her, but what would her reaction be when she finds out that his Dad was the reason he lost his child?

"Are they here yet?" Caroline asked Stefan while hooking her arm with his and gave a genuine smile to one of their guests, Stefan looked at the main door

one more time and shooked his head "Nope, they are not here yet".

"Oh c'mon! what's taking Damon so long?" Caroline hissed and Stefan smiled at her "Calm down my nervous finance, he'll be here".

"Well, considering your Dad will show up at any second, i really don't blame Damon".

"Caroline..Damon is a big boy and he can take care of himself alright?"

Caroline leaned at his shoulder "Yeah, but you know me, i am always worried".

Stefan teased her "That's why i love you".

Caroline playfully hit his chest and rose on her tip toes and kissed him, Stefan smiled against her lips.

"Well, if it's not my _**favorite**_ son!".

The couples broke their kiss to stare at the eldery man who was smiling -not so friendly- at them, and Stefan cleared his throat "Father".

Giuseppe smiled again "Stefan, what a lovely party! why am i the last one to meet your pretty fiancée?"

"Well, you were busy with the company and the business stuff, so i didn't want to bother you".

Giuseppe replied harshly "Someone had to clean up the messes that your stupid drunk of a brother caused and left the company drawing in dips".

Stefan held back a harsh reply cuz he noticed Caroline pleading look at him, and Giuseppe appeared enjoying the emotions on Stefan's face.

"Dad, You do realize you are the reason he left?"

"Oh right, because of that stupid girl that he was in love with, shame...i thought i raised my sons not to stalk whore and bed them but apparently i was

wrong..."

"Enough!" Stefan interrupted him and said in a warning voice "Don't you dare speak like that about my brother! it took me years to get him back to me after

you crushed him, i am not losing my big brother again, got it?"

Giuseppe shrugged "If you say so...This party is boring, i will go get a drink".

After he disappeared through the crowed Stefan let out a frustrated sigh, and Caroline gasped "This is your father Stefan? i don't wonder why you never let

me meet him before!"

"It was a mistake, i should have never let him come here, he'll destroy my brother".

"Who will destroy me?"

Damon appeared with Elena with a questioning look on their faces, Stefan faked a smile "Damon, you are here".

Damon looked at him "Is everything okay Stef? you look pale?"

Stefan shrugged "I am fine Damon, wanna go grab a drink with me?"

Damon looked at Elena and she smiled "Yeah sure, i will have a girls chat with Care".

Damon leaned and patted her cheek "It won't take long, save me a dance sweetheart".

The brothers went to the bar and Elena took the chance and asked the silent blonde "Caroline is everything okay? what's wrong with Stefan".

Caroline cleared her throat "Nothing really, it's just i had a pleasure meeting the devil himself!".

"Giuseppe? you met their father?" suddenly Elena felt dizzy and Caroline grabbed her arms at the right time "Omg Elena you okay?"

Elena let out a shaky breath "Yeah i am fine, maybe it's the wine"

Caroline held Elena's hand and they went to set on a table, she ordered water for Elena, then she asked her "Are you sure?, i should have told Stefan"

"Everything is fine Care! tell me, did you meet Giuseppe?" Elena tried to hide the shiver of coldness that she felt in her head.

Care took a deep breath and sighed "Yes i met him, although i wish i never did, he's horrible Elena!"

"Caroline breathe! i don't think he's that bad alright? no one's father is!"

"No? how about a father who loathes his elder son and called him a whore's man?"

"WHAT?" Elena exclaimed terrified, the damage between the father and the son was beyond prepared, there's no way that could return to the ordinary

familial love..EVER.

"Where is Damon Caroline? i need to talk to him!"

"Elena! i thought i told you not to get involved?"

"I am not getting involved in anything Care, i just want to make sure he's okay alright?"

Caroline feeling dejected of her stubborn friend "Fine, i will take you".

Stefan drank his glass in one gulp and Damon looked at him surprised of his behavior, usually he was the one to drink much, not Stefan.

Stefan was about to grab another shot, but Damon took it "Okay, Stefan stop this shit, what's wrong with you?"

"Our precious dad is what's wrong with me Damon".

"Okay, i don't care about him, he can go to hell for all i care, but you can't let him ruin your night okay?"

"My night is already ruined brother, you can't be here, you need to leave."

"What?"

"You heard me, i am not letting you anywhere around him".

"Stefan, i can handle myself, i am capable of taking care of myself!"

"Oh yeah? you were so capable of taking care of yourself when i had to drag your drunk self out of the bars each night four years ago!"

Damon gave him a stoned look "That was uncalled for...Thanks for your support brother."

"Damon..i am sorry i..."

"Never mind brother, and don't worry, i won't lash out and ruin your party, enjoy the night".

"What's going on here?" Caroline said while broaching the brothers with Elena, and Damon took the chance and held Elena's hand, "Elena would you like to

dance?"

Caroline took Stefan's arm "I think it's a good idea come one Stefan!".

The brother shared a knowing looks before taking their partners to the dance floor.

Elena put her hand on Damon's shoulder and he put his on her waist circling it, he smiled at her "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious".

"Thank you, i just..i didn't dance since the accident and it feels weird"

"Just trust me and it's all going to be fine"

A slow dance song played and Elena closed her eyes and leaned her head at his chest enjoying the moment, their hearts were bounding together, afraid to

lose this passionate moment.

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave?**_  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_  
_**But watching you stand alone,**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Damon opened his eyes feeling peace, it didn't matter that his dad was here, that he'll try to make his life a living hell again, nothing mattered cuz she was

here in his arms and in that exact moment he knew that he loved her..that he was sure of it, he's no longer afraid to show his true feelings for her.

As she felt his gaze on her, she titled her head and opened her eyes, they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, fire was burning between them , their

hearts beating miles in a second, his hot breath was on hers, and she felt something in heart, butterflies in her stomach.

Damon slowly pressed his lips on hers and moaned on how soft her lips were against his and he didn't care that maybe people were watching them, he just

wanted her.

Elena raised her hands and moved them on his raven her, he was so good! all what she wanted was so touch him, the sexual tension was hanging in the air,

and their make out wasn't making it any easier.

Damon broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, panting he said "I want you Elena".

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly "What?"

"I said i want you, i don't care when or where..i just...I want you all...I want to make love to you"

She couldn't deny her feeling anymore, especially not when she's hearing the vulnerability in his tone "I want you too Damon"

He couldn't believe his own ears! she wanted him, as much as he wanted her, at that moment he felt blissed and happy, she's gonna be his, God he loves

her so much.

"But what about Stefan and Caroline? we can't just leave them".

Damon agreed "Okay you just stay here and i will talk to Stefan okay?"

he gave her one more kiss and she nodded, then he made his way through the cowed.

She tried to calm herself down and arranged her hair, her cheeks were flushed and she felt a bit shy, she will be with Damon tonight, they will finally explore

what they feel for each other and...

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Elena turned around and a man took her hand in his, kissing it, she felt him smirk "I don't think we met before, I am Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon and

Stefan's father".

Elena removed her hand from his "I know who you are"

"Well, i am glad you do, i was wondering who's the pretty girl that my son seems so obsessed about, but again that's what he is an obsessed man, guess he

never learned from his previous mistake".

"What are you talking about?" she felt a headache starting to get his way through her head.

"Hmmm..Guess Damon never told you about Katherine ha?"

"I don't want to know! if Damon wants to tell me, he will, that's none of your business".

The man was like a snake, appears to be nice at first but then attacks hard, she needed to be careful, she tried to appear steady but she wished Damon

would come soon.

"What's the matter? can't find Damon? or let me say 'see Damon'?"

"You are a dick! no wonder why Damon hates you!" Elena shot angrily.

He smirked "And you are pretty..very beautiful! no wonder why my son wastes his time with you, guess he wants to screw you and when he gets bored

he'll throw you out of his life"

"No, he wouldn't do that" tears were gathering in her eyes and she felt dizziness all over her body now.

"Oh but he will, he screwed Katherine and when she got pregnant, he throw her and the poor girl lost her baby because of him! heartless ass".

"How can you be so harsh? i don't believe any word comes out of you!" the room was spinning around her now and she couldn't make out what he was

saying to her when she fell on her knees and stopped fighting the darkness that was consuming her.

The last thing that she heard was Damon's voice screaming her name and everything went black.

* * *

_**Delenakat's Note:**_

**I know i know Giuseppe is an ass for ruining DE's moment but don't worry, not all is lost *winks* we all hate him nothing is new, i promise**

**next update will be soon :)**

**Tell me if you liked the Damon-Stefan-Alaric missing tie scene, cuz i liked it :P**

**Next chapter we will have a DELENA, DEFAN amazing moments**

**make me happy and REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	10. Through My Soul

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry for the long wait! final exams came and literally explode in my face, it was a really hard month for me :( but i am back now with a new**

**chapter, forgive and review Delena fans!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Through My Soul

_**It's taken me a while to tell you**_  
_**Exactly how I feel inside**_  
_**The words, they seem so simple right now**_  
_**But they took a while to find**_

_**And is this what you call love, love, love?**_  
_**This is what I'm thinking of**_

_**Because I knew**_  
_**That you would be alright**_  
_**And in my heart you would stay a while with me**_  
_**And we danced until the morning light**_  
_**And you said to me, you said we'll be alright**_  
_**And we'll be alright**_  
_**Yeah, we'll be alright**_

Everything surrounded her was white, she looked like an angel with her hair spreading over the hospital pillow, though her face was pale, and tiredness hit

her features, she was still beautiful as she always was.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he looked like a complete mess, his tie was loosened, his suit was unarranged and his hair was messy from running

his fingers throw it repeatedly for the past 2 hours.

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned around to see the worried look on his brother's face.

Stefan whispered ''Hey...''.

Damon gave him a small smile then turned his gaze back to Elena's face.

''She's ok now Damon, you need some rest''.

Damon shook his head ''No, I'm staying here with her tonight''.

Stefan sighed ''Damon, you need some rest too okay? Go home brother, I'll be here watching over her.''.

Damon ran his fingers on the side of her face ''I can't leave her Stefan''.

''Well, you won't do her any good if she wakes up and finds you asleep from tiredness, go home''.

''I'll be fine, brother, just go and see how's Caroline, she was terrified too''.

Stefan sat next to him ''Caroline's fine, I'll take her home in a few minutes, I barely convinced to go with me''.

Damon stared at Elena's sleeping form, and whispered ''Is she gonna be okay?''.

Stefan looked at his brother, he never saw him that broken, he would never forget the look of panic and fear on his Damon's face when he carried

unconscious Elena to him.

2 hours earlier

_**''911, what's your emergency?''.**_

_**Stefan tried to steady his voice ''Hey, I need an ambulance to the Plaza hotel immediately...''.**_

_**After hunging up with them, he looked at Damon who layed Elena on a couch and kept her tiny hand in his.**_

_**He swore that his father was giving him a smirk from afar but Stefan shook his head, now it's not the right time, whatever his father said to**_

_**Elena to trigger the blackout, could wait for later.**_

_**The familiar sound of the ambulance broke his thought and he saw his brother carrying Elena with the per-medics helping him.**_

_**Everything around Damon was blurred, all he could focus on was her tiny body in his arms and her face was getting paler, his heart clinched**_

_**at the sight of the pain on her features.**_

_**One of the per-medics adjusted her body in the ambulance and Damon jumped in next to her and kept holding her hands in his.**_

_**The ride to the hospital felt like it was taking forever and Damon had to hold himself together.**_

_**''Yes, Stefan..She told she felt a little pain last night, but we thought it was normal..''**_

_**Caroline's words were ringing in his head, why didn't Elena tell him?**_

_**Was he going to lose her?**_

_**What if she never wakes up? What if she never knew what he felt for her?**_

_**He was certain now, more than ever.**_

_**''I love Her''.**_

_**He whispered those words to himself, he loves her so much and the thought of losing her makes him want to die.**_

_**Elena..With the fire and the passion in her beautiful eyes, her smiles that always makes his days better.**_

_**Him sleeping peacefully at night, knowing that he'll see her the next day.**_

_**He can't lose her, she's part of him now.**_

_**The ambulance stopping in front of the hospital interrupted his thought, when he realized hot tears were steaming down his face.**_

Damon wiped his tears at the memory ''It's okay Stefan, you can go..Really''.

The younger Salvatore said, knowing his brother's stubbornness ''Fine, I will..Just can i say something?''.

Damon looked at his brother concerned then stood ''What is it?''.

Stefan took a deep breath ''I am sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said at the party, I didn't mean it''.

Damon gave him a small smile ''It's okay Stef, I know you didn't''.

Stefan took in his brother's tired form and pulled him in a tight hug, Damon patted his back, barely holding his tears.

''It's all gonna be okay, Damon'' Stefan assured him.

''I know''.

Stefan released him and then looked at the chair that Damon was sitting on ''Okay, I will bring you a blanket If you're staying the night''.

''Thanks brother''.

Stefan nodded and left the room while Damon turned his gaze back to his girl.

''You okay?''

Stefan sat next to shaking Caroline on the sofa, and she nodded ''I'm fine..''.

Tears were still running down her beautiful face ''It's all my fault, i should've told you Stefan, I'm so sorry''.

Stefan extended his hand and motioned her face to look at him ''Hey, It's not your fault Care, these blackouts were bound to happen, please don't blame

yourself''.

Caroline shook her head back and forth ''Why does this keep happening to her? Will there ever be a solution? She can't stay in pain like this for the rest of

her life!''.

Stefan sighed ''I know that, but we can't risk anything, you know that she has a 50/50 chance, right?''.

Caroline looked up at him ''What? No, she never told me, why would she not tell me?''.

Stefan held her shoulders ''Cuz you know how much she loves you, she doesn't want you to be worried about her''.

Caroline hesitated ''How's Damon?''.

''I don't know, he seems fine in the outside but I know my brother and the fact that he's hurting for her''.

Caroline ran her fingers throw his hair ''He loves her, doesn't he?''.

Stefan nodded ''Yes, I never saw him so terrified about losing someone that much, she really did change my brother, he wasn't like that in the past four

years, Dad really did a good job of destroying my only brother''.

Caroline considered ''Your father was talking to Elena, then she blacked out..I'm sure he said something to her.''.

Stefan agreed ''I know, and I know that Damon won't stop till he finds out''.

Then he stared at the fireplace ''And when he does, it won't be pretty''.

_**Darkness surrounded her, she was on a solid floor, standing up, she felt terrified, it wasn't the usual blackness that was always presented**_

_**since she lost her sight.**_

_**It was a whole different kind of darkness, a scary one, she was still wearing he dress, but it was covered with a warm liquid.**_

_**''What the..?''**_

_**She raised her fingers and smelled it.**_

_**Blood..she was covered in blood!**_

_**''..I was wondering who's the pretty girl that my son seems so obsessed about..''**_

_**''Guess he wants to screw you and when he gets bored, he'll throw you out of his life''**_

_**''He screwed Katherine and when she got pregnant, he throw her..''**_

_**''He never learned from his previous mistake...''**_

_**Giuseppe's words were repeating over and over, the place seemed to get narrower and her breaths hitched.**_

_**''You see the blood on your dress? It's my son's, you'll be the death of him...''**_

_**She closed her eyes, covering them with both of her hands, unable to handle anymore when a light roamed over her face.**_

_**Elena removed her hands that were covering her doe eyes, and opening them slowly.**_

_**Someone was standing not so far from her, wait...Did she see someone? But she's blind, How can she?**_

_**''Elena..''**_

_**The velvet voice calling her name came from the guy and it sounded so familiar, warm and welcoming, he was wearing everything in black.**_

_**Could he be..?**_

_**''Damon?''**_

_**Her own voice sounded strange in her ears, it was shaky like she was clinging to the hope that it could be really him in the dark place, she**_

_**walked straight to the man, her steps were heavy like someone was pulling her down, but she can't give up now, if he was Damon, then she**_

_**needs to reach him.**_

_**''Damon, is that you?''**_

_**She couldn't make out his features but her vision was getting clearer.**_

_**He wore a black button-up shirt, black pants and a leather jacket, and his face..**_

_**He was the most beautiful man she ever layed eyes on, and her breath caught in her throat, his black raven hair, perfect nose and cheek**_

_**bones, his pale -vampire like- skin, then there's his eyes...**_

_**He was closing his eyes like he was mirroring her current condition.**_

_**She finally reached him ''Damon..''**_

_**Without a word, he extended his hand and touched the side of her face like he always does.**_

_**Tears gathered in her eyes when he tucked her hair behind her ear, was she dead? Cuz the minute she saw him, the pain is gone and her**_

_**dress was no longer covered in blood.**_

_**She whispered ''Am I dead?''**_

_**Damon smiled ''No, dearie you are not dead''.**_

_**''Then how can I see you?''**_

_**''You don't need your eyes to see me Elena, you are seeing me through your soul''.**_

_**She smiled and held his hand that was touching her face ''It feels so good now, I am afraid to wake up and you won't be there''.**_

_**He leaned and pressed his forehead against hers ''Do you really think that I will leave you?''.**_

_**''No, it's just..this place, it feels too good to be true, I need to go back to reality Damon''**_

_**Elena raised her fingers and ran them over his closed eyes ''I need to open your eyes Damon''.**_

_**He slowly opened his eyes and she saw the most beautiful blue orbs, his eyes were like an ocean, she could stare at them forever.**_

_**He whispered ''Why did you want to see them?''.**_

_**She smiled holding his face in her hands ''I want to look at you in the eye when I tell you I want to go back because of you...Because you'll**_

_**be there''.**_

Elena opened her eyes slowly, the usual darkness were there, but she didn't care, she felt his presence and a smile formed on her tired face.

She felt his head resting close to her stomach with his strong hand holding hers.

She whisperer ''Damon..''.

Damon immediately heard her and he looked up at her, seeing her smile warmed his heart and he almost felt tears falling again.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and she surprised him by raising her hand and wiping his tears ''What was that for?'' she asked with her voice still weak.

''Those are happy tears you silly'' he answered and they both laughed at the memory.

She touched his cheek ''Kiss me''.

More than happy, he kissed her enjoying feeling her lips on his, moving softly, she closed her eyes feeling him.

He thought that he lost her but she was here now, he's thankful for that, he said a silent prayer to God for bringing his angel back to him.

She smiled when he pulled back and tangled her fingers with his.

Damon looked at their fingers and smiled ''Elena, you okay?''.

She opened her eyes and smiled genuinely back ''I've never felt more alive''.

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**So how was it? your thoughts r always welcomed u know ;) feel free to PM me :)**

**Just wanted to ask, Do u prefer Elena as a virgin or not?**


	11. History Revealed

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter 11 of this story :D**

**I'm really sorry for the late, Life really sucked and I was really in despair, hard times and all, I almost bailed on the story but then I realized**

**it's not fair, especially for you cuz your support makes me want to write more.**

**On with the story, you know what to do after reading, right? *winks***

* * *

Chapter 11 : History Revealed

**_It might be impractical_**

**_To seek out a new romance_**  
**_We won't know the actual_**  
**_If we never take the chance_**  
**_I'd love to collapse with you_**  
**_And ease you against this song_**  
**_I think we're compatible_**  
**_I see that you think I'm wrong_**

**_But anytime will do_**  
**_My love_**  
**_Anytime will do_**  
**_No choice of words will break me from this rule_**  
**_Anytime will do_**  
**_My love_**  
**_Anytime will do_**  
**_What choice of words will take me back to you_**

A week has passed since the engagement party and Elena's accident, she spent two days at the hospital for a check up and making sure everything was okay

with her, and Damon has been there, never leaving her side.

Stefan has been keeping an eye on her too, the brothers bond returned to normal after the fallout that night, the next few days, Stefan was busy but he

always calls to check on Elena in the mornings and Damon was showing up at the apartment and spend the whole day with Elena, they would order food and

watch movies, cuddle on the couch, and when the night comes, Caroline aka Care Bear would come and force Damon to leave and rest because he seemed

concerned and alarmed in case anything like that happens again.

He really wanted for them to complete what they had started that night, to explore the raw passion they both have for each other, because now he was

certain of his love for her and every moment he touches her, he feels blood running fast through his veins, and he knows she feels it too, cuz whenever they

cuddle, her heart is pressed against his and he could hear it pounding in her chest, and it turns him on even more.

He knew she was still afraid to show her feelings for him, he knew the feeling after what had happened with him with Katherine.

Some nights he feels a little disappointed considering that Caroline would come and spend the night with her best friend and he is forced to leave, damn

Blondie and her smirk when she sees him leaving with the disappointment across his features, but Elena would give him a smile and kisses him goodbye and

he gets a wink from Blondie afterwards.

Today however, here he is standing in her kitchen at 9:00 am and making her pancakes while she's still sleeping in her bedroom.

''Wow, I smell something delicious''.

Came Caroline, all dressed up and she made a move a take a pancake but Damon slapped her hand warning''They are not for you, Blondie''.

Caroline exclaimed ''Oh, Don't be mean Damon! Are you going to eat these all alone?''

Damon smirked ''These are for my lovely Elena, the perfect ones, you on the other hand gets those..'' he motioned with his fingers to an almost burned up

pancake.

Caroline said disgusted ''Eww, thanks but no thanks''.

She pored herself some coffee ''I thought you were really good with cooking skills, what happened?''

Damon handed her a plate with a 'perfect' pancake and she smiled gratefully, she sat beginning to eat and looked at him questionably.

''Well, umm...I was thinking, it's time for me to tell Elena about Katherine''.

Caroline took a sip from her coffee ''Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean after everything''.

''There's no need for me to hide it anymore Care, besides you already know about Katherine, don't you?''.

''Hey It's only because you let Stefan tell me last week''.

''Yeah, I can't keep it a secret any longer, it may cause complications''.

Caroline stopped eating and held his hand ''I know it's already too late to say that, but I'm really sorry for what happened to you, Damon''.

Damon gave her a small smile ''It's fine, I'm over it now, ever since Elena walked in my life''.

''Awww, Is big bad Salvatore falling in love?'' Care playfully raised her eyebrows.

Damon laughed and smacked her shoulder playfully ''Oh shut up, not more than you are with baby bro''.

Caroline looked at her watch ''Speaking of, I'm supposed to meet Stefan right about now, he said something about investigation''.

''Is everything alright?''

Caroline grabbed her coat ''It will be, I'm gonna go now, make sure to wake 'lena up with a kiss'' she winked.

''Count on it, Blondie'' he said with his trademark smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her future brother-in law ''Somehow, I never doubted that''.

After Caroline's departure, Damon resumed making pancakes and thinking about tonight.

He's finally telling Elena about his past, about Katherine, the darkest period in his life when he lost everything he ever wanted.

He heard soft footsteps and he looked up to see Elena.

Apparently, she just woke up and she looked beautiful and hot, wearing a long blue shirt that barely covers her thighs and her black shorts were slightly

visible, her hair was messy from her slumber but looked sexy as hell.

''Caroline, what's that smell? I didn't know you cooked'' half-sleeping Elena questioned.

She ran her hands through her hair and it caused her shirt to ride up a little and expose her thighs more, and Damon felt himself getting hard at her

irresistible sight.

She was thinking he was Caroline and a smirk found its way back to his lips ''Well, Good morning to you too, sexy one''.

Elena immediately blushed and tried to extend her shirt back down ''Damon!''

He laughed ''Oh, Don't worry, I saw enough''

Elena smiled shyly, and made her way towards him guided by his aftershave and kissed his cheek ''I know I look like hell now'' she said a little embarrassed.

Was she kidding? He never saw her sexier than right now (well except when she will be in his arms, alright cough cough).

He ran his fingers through her hair ''Oh honey, I never saw anything hotter''.

She smacked his arm playfully and leaned on his chest ''Hmmm..What are you making?''.

''Oh, pancakes..Do you want some?''

''I am starving!'' she sat and clapped her hands.

Oh he was starving too alright, just for something else entirely.

He sat next to her and poured them coffee and placed the pancake and she took her fork and tasted it, she moaned ''Hmmm, it's so delicious Damon''.

Damon was growing hard, seeing her like this, he wished she was moaning his name instead when he is...Okay, easy there Salvatore, control your freakin'

self for God's sake!

He noticed she had a little piece of cream on the corner of her mouth ''You got something, right there''.

He wiped the cream of her mouth and licked it, Elena felt him close to her and she licked her lips as well.

She leaned in placing her hand on his neck and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss, God..What a perfect way to start the day.

Damon groaned and placed his fork down cupping her face to deepen the kiss.

She ran her fingers through his raven hair and down his chest where his shirts first buttons were undone and heat were steaming through her.

Damon lifted he up and placed her on his lap kissing his way down her jaw and she moaned hard against him.

She began to undo his buttons but failing miserably when he ran his hands along her thighs.

A phone rang interrupted them and they broke their heated make out, panting heavily, Elena made a move to get off of Damon but he held her in place.

''Bad timing baby bro!'' Damon groaned annoyed, seriously Stefan?

''Good morning to you too brother'' Came Stefan's voice ''I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?''

''Oh nothing, just me and Elena's attempt to make o..''

''Damon!'' Elena covered his mouth with her hand.

Stefan's laugh sounded ''Oh I knew what you two were doing''.

Elena blushed and Damon rolled his eyes ''What do you want Stef?''

''Just checkin' up on our dear Elena, how's she today?''

Damon ran his hand through her face down to her neck, and Elena leaned to his touch ''She's perfect..I mean looks very healthy to me..''.

''Okay then, sorry for the bad timing Damon''.

Damon could practically feels Stefan's smirk through the phone ''Whatever, can you scram now?''.

''Okay okay, see ya later? We have so much to discuss''.

Damon frowned ''What is going on exactly?''

''Nothin', just wanna spend some quality time with my big brother''.

''Okay, though I didn't buy it, but we'll catch up, see ya tomorrow Steffy''.

''Don't call me Steffy!''.

Damon smirked ''You didn't have a problem with that back in high school''.

''Jerk'' Stefan laughed.

''Dick'' Damon laughed back, and Elena smiled at the brothers, she wished if she could have a brother, someone to rely on when everything went bad, she

needed someone when she lost her parents, she got Caroline and Matt, but something was just missing.

She could still remember what her life was a year ago, despair, sadness, no emotions, no feelings toward anyone, til she met Damon Salvatore.

The man changed her life, turned everything upside down, and she found herself stumbling through through passionate feelings, til reality hit her.

She was falling for Damon.

She was falling for him and it scared the hell out of her, Damon with his raw, unconditional, consuming self made her question everything in her life.

And whenever she tries to turn and run away from her feelings, she always came back to square one.

She was falling for him and she was falling hard.

''You okay in here?''

Elena snapped from her thoughts, to realize that Damon hanged up and his tone was full of concerning.

She forced a smile on her face ''I'm fine''.

Of course she won't tell him what's wrong, it's not everyday you tell the most important person in your life that you're head over heels in love with them.

She awkwardly moved and tucked her hair behind her ears ''I'm going...umm to change''.

Damon nods ''Okay..''.

He watched her carefully moving towards her bedroom, what was that about?

He sighed and looked at the now cold coffee.

After cleaning everything up, Damon stared at the mirror and noticed his hair was messy, wow..'wonder who did that', he smirked to himself.

''Damon?'' Elena emerged now wearing a hoody and comfortable pants, leaving her hair straight on her shoulders.

''In here'' Damon smiled and Elena sat on the couch.

Damon took a deep breath, it was now or never.

He started ''So..I know we haven't talked about the night of the party''.

''It was nothing Damon, I was having a terrible headache before, it just happened''.

She seemed nervous, rubbing her hands together.

''No Elena, I was looking for you and I saw you talking to my father before you collapsed in my arms that night''.

''Yeah, he came out of no where and talked to me'' Elena said shaking, remembering her short meeting with that horrible man.

He sat next to her ''What did he say to you?''

Why would she lie to Damon? She was sure Giuseppe caused hell to Damon's life.

''He said you want me for my body..like you did with Katherine, and..and that you kicked her out of your life when she got pregnant''.

She raised her head, she may not see him, but she could feel the emotions that runs through him right now.

She didn't need more to get to know Giuseppe, to figure out what a dick he really was.

''I knew my father would say something like that to you'' Damon closed his eyes tries to contain his anger.

He felt her fingers entwined with his, squeezing them ''I don't care about what he said Damon, I don't believe him''.

Emotions ran through him, she was willing to believe him, how compassionate she is, she reminded him of the person he once was before his life fell apart,

now he's hiding behind a mask of dark self and sarcasm, he needed to feel again and she was the only one who can make him feel, it was something he

needed right now.

She gave him an assuring smile ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I trust you''.

Damon smiled sadly ''I know you do, but I don't want to hide anything from you''.

* * *

_**5 years ago**_

_**''Damon, you're late again!'' Stefan shouted through the phone.**_

_**Damon glanced at the watch and cursed, he was late and soon enough, he'll be dead.**_

_**''Sorry sorry!'' he got off the bed wearing his boxers and went to his wardrobe to grab his clothes.**_

_**He put the phone on speaker and came Stefan's shouting through it ''Seriously Damon? Dad is gonna kill us both, you know you're having a**_

_**big meeting at the company today!''**_

_**Damon ran his fingers quickly through his raven hair, trying to steady it ''I know that, I just overslept''.**_

_**''No, you didn't oversleep Damon! I know you had someone with you last night!''**_

_**Damon started doing his tie ''I was with Ric! And before you get any dirty thoughts, we were bonding over his break up with his girlfriend''.**_

_**''And let me guess, you are drunk now''.**_

_**Damon ran his fingers through his face''Actually, I'm having a bad hangover and...'' his eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom, throwing**_

_**up the bourbon he consumed last night.**_

_**''You okay in there?'' Stefan asked concerned hearing Damon's coughing.**_

_**Damon mumbled ''What a waste'', he then coughed again''Yeah, all good, I just throw up a 800$ bottle of bourbon''.**_

_**Stefan chuckled ''That's what you get for drinking without me''.**_

_**Damon rolled his eyes but Stefan continued ''Look, I have classes to get to, and training to the hospital too okay? I can't cover up for long, so**_

_**get your ass in here''.**_

_**Damon coughed once more ''Will do, Stef''.**_

_**Stefan was about to hung up before he remembered something ''And Damon, one more thing...''.**_

_**Damon looked up from the sink to the phone.**_

_**''Brush your teeth''.**_

_**Damon shouted ''Dick''.**_

_**Stefan chuckled again ''Jerk'' and he hanged up.**_

_**Damon washed his face and 'brushed' his teeth, before looking at the mirror.**_

_**Today was a big day for his father's company, he wanted Damon to be there and work for the family business, though Giuseppe loathed**_

_**Damon's life and hated his attempt to become an artist.**_

_**Damon, the passionate person he is, he got his artist's skills from his mother before she died when he was young.**_

_**Lily Salvatore, his dear mother always supported him through everything, he was his mother's son while Steffy was his father's.**_

_**How much he misses her these days, he smiled thankfully that he got his genes from her, Blue baby eyes and a dark raven hair.**_

_**He shrugged all those memories, wore his jacket and left, will today be good for him?**_

_**The meetings went well, and while Giuseppe gave Damon a glare for being late, Damon just smirked at him.**_

_**Now came Damon's favorite part, although the meetings were boring as hell, fun parties came soon after, and let me tell, he LOVES parties.**_

_**Came Stefan through the crowed wearing his brooding look, and gave a tight smile to a blonde who was clinging to Damon's body like a second skin.**_

_**''Andie, Can I steal my brother for a second?''**_

_**Andie pouted and Damon rolled his eyes, ugh women, but the cocky bastard he is, he was enjoying this.**_

_**''Sure'' Damon kissed Andie's cheek and Stefan motioned to him to follow.**_

_**''Everything okay Stef? You look unusually brooding''.**_

_**Stefan said ''I am getting very well in medicine, my training results are pretty good''.**_

_**Damon looked at him then smiled ''I'm proud of you Stefan''.**_

_**Stefan sighed ''Yeah, but I'm just too good Damon, and I'm loving it, which means I can't work for dad's company''.**_

_**''Then don't''.**_

_**Stefan blinked ''What?''**_

_**''I said don't work for him Stefan, chase your dream brother, or you're going to regret it for the rest of your life''.**_

_**''You think Dad will be okay with it?''**_

_**Damon smirked ''He's gonna have to get over it, cuz hell that you gave up''**_

_**Stefan studied his features ''How do you do that?''**_

_**''Do what?''**_

_**''You are good at giving advice and you stand against father and all''.**_

_**Damon looked over to Andie who was staring at him like he's a piece of meat and he winked at her''Because I'm just amazing and sexy as hell''.**_

_**Stefan smacked his head ''Oh shut up, Damon''.**_

_**Damon groaned ''Ouch, that hurts''.**_

_**But he patted Stefan's shoulder and said seriously ''Because I have you baby bro, You're the only thing that matters to me in the world'' then**_

_**he glanced at Andie and playfully added ''For now...''.**_

_**Stefan laughed ''God, I can't wait to meet the girl who will rock your world''.**_

_**Damon shook his head ''Not happening, Steffy''.**_

_**Stefan sighed ''Okay, if I'm going to tell dad, then I'm gonna need a drink, a very strong one''.**_

_**''I'll get that'' Damon moved to get a drink from the waiters who were walking around and he smirked around to the ladies who were patting**_

_**their eyelashes at him.**_

_**He heard someone calling him, he turned around but pumped into someone, a girl to be exact, she was one of the many waitress who were**_

_**walking around and she dropped something.**_

_**Without looking at her, he bend down to get it ''Oh I got it''.**_

_**''I'm sorry sir''.**_

_**He then looked up surprised how her warm and loving her voice was.**_

_**He held his breaths, she was beautiful, gorgeous with her dark curly hair and brown eyes and for the first time, words got stuck in his throat.**_

_**The girl in front of him said with an amazing voice''Can I have my badge now?''**_

_**He swallowed hard and looked at the badge in his hand before handing it to her.**_

_**She smiled and moved away swaying her hips and he was stunned before typing her name in his head.**_

_**Katherine Pierce**_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**Finally Kitty-Kat showed an appearance!**

**I know I'm evil 'again' for ending the chapter like this :p it just felt wrong writing all the flashbacks in the same chapter right?**

**I will try to update as soon as I can okay? pinky swear on that *winks***

**Your thoughts are always welcomed guys :) I am more than ready to hear them :)**

**Just make me happy and review? Reviews gives me tears some times LOL**


	12. Author's Note

**_DON'T FREAK OUT_**

Hey guys :)

I'm assuming all of you are mad at me considering for the lack of reviews and for me not posting, It's been almost 2 month since the last chapter, I'm sorry I

couldn't post.

It wasn't the lack of interest or because of the whole Nina leaving TVD, I'm having a really VERY bad family issues right now and it's draining me out, friends'

situations and a big decisions ahead not to mention the finals and honestly? it's killing me.

Just so you know, I would never abandon 'Love Like a Wild fire' I promise I won't, I'm currently working on the story, it's just takes so much to put 2 words

together with all that I'm going through.

I'll try to update next week, and hopefully you'll all forgive me.

If you have any questions, my twitter is DelenaKat173

Love :)

DelenaKat


	13. All Through The Night

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yes it's me, and yes I'm back with a new chapter, after having a very crappy month and my finals are coming, I needed a little break and**

** decided, why don't I just get on with another chapter?**

**So here it is DE'rs! Thank you so much for your support and patience with me *smiles***

**I must say that I changed the story from 'Drama' to 'angst' cause Damon and Elena's love story deserves nothing less especially after the**

** upcoming finale!**

**Delena fans do not give up or lose hope in Delena, they'll have their happy ending, well.. eventually :D**

**One more thing, how was 6x21? Srsly Damon and Elena practically got married! And their honeymoon in the barn! It was so beautiful!**

** *feelz***

**Ian and Nina never fail in making me fan-girling over Delena's scenes, they both rock!**

**Now enough with me, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you.  
All through the night, this precious time, when time is new.  
All, all through the night today, knowing that we feel  
the same, without saying, the same without saying**_

**_We have no past we won't reach back,_**  
**_Keep with me forward all through the night_**  
**_and once we start a meter clicks,_**  
**_and it goes running all through the night._**  
**_Until it ends, there is no end._**

"_**Katherine Pierce…"**_

Elena inhaled a deep breath before rubbing her hands together, she felt anxious hearing Damon talking about the love of his life, it wasn't exactly

comfortable, considering what she heard of Katherine Pierce from Stefan, one thing she was sure of: the girl screwed Damon's life up, that even mentioning

her name was forbidden, no matter what that girl did to Damon, Elena was pretty sure it was disastrous.

She knew Damon was taking a further risk of re-living bad memories of his past, it'll hurt him to remember his love for Katherine after what she did to him,

but Damon was willing to do it for her, it warmed her heart, how much he really cares about her, could he have feelings for her or something? She knows she

does.

"You okay?"

She raised her head and smiled at Damon "Yeah, all good..Just thinking about stuff".

Damon leaned on the counter eyeing her "Like what?"

Elena shrugged "Well, you two met the same way you and I did, we pumped to each other too, it's kind of weird".

"Well, It is weird, I know it's crazy but I was happy I met her back then" Damon sighed, 5 years ago, it seems like forever now, how much of his life had

changed, how much _he_ had changed, the moment Katherine walked into his life.

He took a sip of his glass and started "You need to know how it all started, our life was having this routine and Stefan and I always came home from school

to witness Dad's fighting with my mom.." he paced around the room before facing her again "But one day I went home, it was really quite, Giuseppe was

sitting the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand and gave me a cold stare and simply throw in my face "_Your mom is gone, Damon…Stefan is going to_

_ need you_" just like that"

Elena's eyes widened in horror, but Damon continued "After my mom died, Stefan was still young and he was broken so we left at the same day and spent 2

weeks at Uncle Zack's"

"We didn't hear from Giuseppe till he calls and said it was time to return home, Stefan and I were alone, Dad drawn himself in his work and forgot about the

fact that he has 2 children to look out for".

Damon moved around the counter and poured Elena another cup of coffee "So, I was all Stefan had, but it didn't mean I was an angel, I tried so hard to be a

good brother for him, but sometimes I lost it and rebelled against Dad because he wasn't giving a damn about us, so we both got punished".

Elena gave him a sympathetic smile and he handed her the cup "I coped with the loss of mom and ignorance from dad by drinking, partying, and girls

whenever I had a chance, it's safe to say I was a complete asshole".

He smirked lightening the mood "Not that I had changed much", she chuckled, he was sort of when they first met.

He was trying to make the air comfortable, obviously the worse was coming "To be honest Elena, Stefan was the only thing that kept me sane".

"He's lucky he got a brother like you" She smiled at him genuinely, and he sat next to her on the couch, ''I'm not really sure about that''.

_**''I'm not really sure about that''.**_

_**Stefan took the drink from Damon and eyed their father from afar ''I mean, look at him...I wonder if this man ever smiled in his life''.**_

_**Not hearing any response, Stefan glanced at Damon who seemed very deep in his thoughts and waved ''Hey..Earth to Damon''.**_

_**Damon blinked ''Ha..?''**_

_**''Have you even been listening to a word of what I said?''**_

_**Damon cleared his throat ''Sorry, what were you saying?''**_

_**''Well, I was talking about dad, you think I should tell him?''**_

_**''Stefan, what did I tell you? I got your back bro, go and tell him''.**_

_**Stefan crossed his arms smirking ''I will, as soon as you tell me who's the girl you were checking out minutes ago''.**_

_**Damon shrugged ''What girl are you talking about? The room is so full of women here brother''.**_

_**''I think all the people in the room saw you staring at that hot brunette''.**_

_**Damon cursed and Stefan chuckled, taking another glance at the beauty who was serving the champaign, Damon leaned on Stefan's **_

_**shoulder ''That waitress over there, is my next target''.**_

_**''What's her name?''**_

_**''Katherine Pierce''**_

_**The girl then turned around, as if she felt they were talking about her, she looked at their direction and smiled.**_

_**''Wow'' Stefan punched Damon's elbow with his ''Well, go talk to her you idiot, clearly you were not the only one who was staring''.**_

_**''Do I look dashing enough?'' Damon smirked fixing his tie, Stefan rolled his eyes then a gasp flew from him.**_

_**''What? What's wrong Stefan?''**_

_**''Dad, he's heading at her''.**_

_**They both saw Giuseppe approaching Katherine before saying something to her and her cheeks flushed looking at the ground and mumbling**_

_** something to him.**_

_**Giuseppe turned then giving them both a cold stare.**_

_**Damon and Stefan turned, giving him their backs, Stefan hissed ''Crap, he saw us staring, I bet he's coming now''.**_

_**Damon hissed back''Damn it, buzz kill pop indeed''.**_

_**''Stop this act, both of you''.**_

_**Damon took a deep breath and forced a smile before turning back ''Father...''.**_

_**Giuseppe raised his eyebrow at Stefan who cleared his throat and pretended to play with his tie.**_

_**Looking at Damon with his usual stare, Giuseppe stated ''You're late enough, don't you think? I had to explain to my guests that work held **_

_**you up, but we both know it wasn't''**_

_**Damon rolled his eyes ''I was busy dad''.**_

_**''Let me guess...You were with that alcoholic friend of yours, isn't it?''**_

_**Damon leaned a little and whispered ''Little correction. He's alcoholic just like you and I, what is it said in these situations? Oh right! 'Apples**_

_** doesn't fall far from the tree'?''**_

_**Stefan chuckled and Damon winked at him, Giuseppe replied coldly ''Very funny, I'm sure you got that sense of humor from your mom isn't **_

_**it?''**_

_**Damon clinched his jaw before replying with equal tone ''I said .Busy''**_

_**''Busy with what exactly? Girls like always? Will you ever grow up?''**_

_**Damon took a step forward ''I will, when I'm finally free of you, did it ever accurate to you why Stefan and I left home ha?''**_

_**The old man's face was red with anger and Damon kept staring him without flinching.**_

_**Stefan touched Damon's shoulder ''Brother, that's enough''.**_

**_Giuseppe_**_** tensed and Damon smirked at Stefan ''You're right brother, it's not worth it''.**_

_**Giuseppe hissed ''You should know better that making me angry Damon''.**_

_**''Stefan, why won't go talk to Enzo? I just saw him passing by.''**_

_**''Damon, I don't think it's a good idea right now..''**_

_**''It's okay son, go'' Giuseppe forced a smile at him.**_

_**Stefan sighed defeated ''Alright just try not to cause a scene you two''.**_

_**''Let's hope it doesn't get to that, baby bro''.**_

_**Once Stefan was out of their sights, Giuseppe hissed angrily ''What the hell was that Damon?''**_

_**Damon looked at him for a long moment before saying ''It wasn't something you haven't done father''.**_

_**''Listen to me, if you..''**_

_**''NO! You listen to me very clearly! I'm only staying around because of my brother! He doesn't have to know what screwed of a father you**_

_** really are''.**_

_**Giuseppe protested ''He's still my son Damon''.**_

_**Damon laughed bitterly ''I know he is, but you don't deserve him, so let me be clear about something, I gave up on my dreams to work in **_

_**your messed up company but that doesn't mean Stefan will do the same''.**_

_**His father glared at him ''Is that a threat?''**_

_**Damon shrugged ''Unless you want him to know about your 'romantic' involvements of course''.**_

_**Giuseppe's face turned pale ''How do you know about that?''**_

_**''Remember when mom was sick? Yeah I know I do, and you just took her for granted, one day I went home to talk to you out of it, I kept **_

_**asking for you but you were busy with another woman''.**_

_**''Yeah so what?''**_

_**Damon looked disgusted from his dad ''You didn't even wait for her to find peace and get rid of you, you just had to bring whores home to **_

_**make her death quick''.**_

_**''Your mother never loved me Damon''.**_

_**Damon hissed angrily ''It didn't give you the right to cheat on her in her own home!''**_

_**Damon ran his fingers through his raven hair ''It's not like you stopped after she was gone, isn't it?''**_

_**Giuseppe opened his mouth before shutting it again ''You don't know a thing Damon''.**_

_**Damon laughed again ''I don't want to know anything Dad, I need a strong drink now if you'll excuse me''.**_

_**Without waiting for a response, Damon turned on his heels and headed to the bar, he sat running his hands on his face, his father was as ass,**_

_** it was hard dealing with him.**_

_**A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts ''Can I get you anything, Sir?''**_

_**Damon's head snapped at her, she was his beautiful waitress, and the shock was written all over her face once she recognized him ''Oh..It's**_

_** you''.**_

_**Damon was lost in her beautiful form before gathering himself and smirking ''Hi there sweetheart''.**_

_**She raised her eyebrow at him ''What can I get you?''**_

_**Damon sighed dramatically ''Ahh I need a glass of bourbon, a very strong one''.**_

_**She poured him a glass and handed it over to him ''Everything alright?''**_

_**''Yup'' popping the 'p' , she rolled her eyes at him, he took a sip of his glass ''May I ask a question?''**_

_**She was holding her towel cleaning the table ''Yes, Sir?''**_

_**''What a beautiful girl like you doing here? I mean serving champaign?''**_

_**She sighed heavily ''A girl has to eat''.**_

_**''I'm just saying, a girl like you shouldn't be doing this hard job, I mean you shouldn't be anything less than a model don't you think?''**_

_**She dropped her towel ''Are you flirting with me?'' **_

_**He flashed her his trademark smirk ''Do you want me to flirt with you?''**_

_**She placed her hands on her hips and smiled seductively ''Maybe I want you to''.**_

_**He swallowed at how hot she was and took another large sip and she smirked at him noticing his clear discomfort "So does that mean you'd **_

_**go out with me?"**_

_**Katherine raised her eyebrow "Why would I go out with you?"**_

_**Damon smirked delightfully "Because I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm dashing gorgeous, irresistible".**_

_**She looked shocked for a moment before containing herself and smiled "Of course you are".**_

"Of course you are, Damon"

Elena held Damon's hand in hers and he looked at his entwined fingers and smiled "Yeah well, you know funny thing about faith? I thought Katherine was

actually interested in me, I mean for me, I think it was love at first sight, however for her, I was something else entirely".

Elena looked at him questionably "What do you mean?"

"I was a mean to an end that Katherine always wanted for herself, she wasn't like any other person I have ever met, Katherine always wanted power and she

was never satisfied, always looking for something more, so working as a waitress in bars wasn't what she pictured for her future, but then I came into her life

and she saw me as money bank".

Damon laughed humorlessly "I was so stupid and blind, I asked her on a date and she just said yes and we were happy, well at least I was, I was working my

way and finding a better job for her which I did, Enzo told me back then one of our friends needed a model and I thought, she was perfect, Salvatore's name

always had the power so I got what I wanted for her, I wanted to surprise her, but then Giuseppe came in the picture and lectured me about wasting my time

with my whore, that she only cared for my money, I had a bad fighting with him and went drinking then stumbled to her workplace and I found her flirting

with one of those tattoo guys, all I saw was red and I lashed out at her, she gave a cold stare that I never saw before".

Damon swallowed hard "I told her what was she doing with that guy, but she looked me in the eye and said it wasn't my business, so I just took off, on that

night she came to me…"

Elena held her breath, so that was the moment when they finally..did it?

Damon didn't notice her reaction, and continued "Katherine came and apologized to me, I thought she did it out of her 'love' for me, but it turns out that she

somehow knew about her new job, so she wanted to keep me around until she made sure she got it".

Damon shook his head "She wanted me wrapped around her little finger, so she seduced me".

Elena stopped him "Damon…It's okay, you don't have to continue".

He placed his hand on hers "I want to..I don't want to keep anything from you".

The warmth of his fingers on hers, made her close her eyes, she was feeling it now, she was sure of how strong her feelings for him developed.

She almost wanted to say it, but he'd think it was out of pity, while it wasn't for her, he would still think that.

She gave him a tiny smile, and he said "How about I make you dinner?"

She couldn't believe it was night already "Wow..well, I'm dying to taste it".

He smiled and leaned to press his lips against forehead "I'll be right back".

"Okay, I'm going to go change", she headed to her bedroom, while slipping a tank top and comforting jeans, she thought that Damon needed space right

now, and she'll give him that.

Damon leaned against the counter closing his eyes and sighed deeply, it's been long since he relived those memories, Katherine throw his love for her in his

face, and broke him in the process when she lost his child.

If he was really broken beyond repair then he wouldn't have met Elena, he's been giving a chance to start over, and it will be with her.

Somehow talking to her about his past didn't like before, in fact, he almost feel he's healing, perhaps there's hope for him after all.

Elena came in and sat, he was glad she wasn't able to see him, because his face was a mixture of emotions, anger toward Katherine for ruining his life but

Love for Elena because she was his light in the darkness.

"Damon you're ruining me, first breakfast and now Spaghetti for dinner?" She said while chewing on his amazing cocking.

He laughed at her expression "I just want my princess to eat the good stuff".

Elena blushed but continued to eat, they sat in a comforting silence, then moved to the couch and Elena snuggled in Damon's arms automatically, he inhaled

her hair's scent, it was time to get to the dark side of his story.

"So where was Stefan in all this? What did he think of Katherine?"

"Steffi was training to be a doctor, so he didn't exactly got a chance to know her like I did, she was a flirty woman, beautiful but sometimes not very kind,

sexy and seductive".

Elena shifted uncomfortably, jealousy was eating her out, it's awkward he talked about how sexy his ex was but reminded herself that it was all from the

past.

"Katherine came to me that night and I was already drunk and pissed off and she apologized for what she said, and I forgave her, I would do anything for

her".

Elena stroked his arms with her for a silent support "Then I found myself…kissing her, and one thing led to another so it just happened, we seemed to be

happy all over again, and she started her audition for modeling, it all went well for a while, then she started to avoid me, so I went to her demanding

answers, I found her crying, and I freaked out thinking something was wrong, she looked at me with teary eyes and said she's pregnant".

Elena felt his hand tighten on hers "She was crying but I was so happy, I always wanted children in my life but she didn't even notice me in the room".

Elena felt tears in her eyes and she blinked, feeling sorry for him and he almost choked on his words "I was ready to support her, I had money and

everything but she said she's not ready for children in her life, not right now and maybe not ever..

She was being nervous even when she was on her second month, seems she saw my baby a burden, a bump in her road of success, she did the one thing

that she knew would break me but she did it anyway".

Elena held her breath, this is the part that was his dark secret "She went to my father, asking for help, she knew he never approved of me wasting my time

with her, so she asked for an abortion and he gladly gave it to her on one condition, taking money and never see my face again…"

"Damon I….." she couldn't complete her sentence cuz she felt her tears falling, and his voice was as well "You can imagine when I found out of what she did,

I rushed to the hospital but it was already too late…"

"Turns out faith had another ideas, when Katherine did the abortion in this early months, it didn't go well for her, she had an internal bleeding, they tried to

save her but couldn't.."

"I think I got numb seeing her pale face with blood all over her lower dead body after she killed my child".

"I remember that day I buried my child and didn't care if she rot in her place but Stefan did everything for me, he took care of burying her and all that, I

went home and I think I drank enough liquor cuz the next week I woke up in the hospital after getting my stomach pumped several times..".

Elena felt his tears on her face and she closed her own eyes trying to stop hers "Next months went as blur, I kept drinking and stopped doing everything I

ever loved, I even stopped drawing because in one of my lashing out, I think I hit my wall till the doctors barely saved my right hand".

He glanced at his hand and Elena raised her teary face at him the pulled him to her arms, sobbing in his shoulder, Damon embraced her tightly "I'm so sorry

Elena, I didn't meant it for you to cry…".

Elena ran her fingers through his hair "No, I'm so sorry Damon, You didn't deserve for any of this to happen to you".

He pulled away and held her face in his hand "Elena, You are the best thing that ever happened to me..".

Elena then pressed her lips against his, he kissed her back and she felt the heat, the need, the desperation in his kiss.

He rested his head against hers "I think I should probably let you sleep 'Lena, you must be tired".

She nodded silently, still closing her eyes, she felt him patting her cheek and clearing his throat, "I should get going, long day and all"

She stood as well, and heard his steps, Damon was making his way through the front door, she knew she couldn't just let him leave, not like this.

She breathed out "Damon...", he turned to her and she smiled shyly "Will you stay with me?"

He swallowed hard looking at her beautiful eyes and was grateful she wasn't able to see his vulnerability"Sure..".

He took her hand in his and they moved silently to her bedroom, Damon removed his t-shirt and they moved under the covers, Elena rested her head on his

bare chest, she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach and smiled, Damon looked at her "What's that for?"

Elena looked up at him "I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life".

Damon kissed her forehead "Like wise.."

Now that she knew about his past, Elena understood his insecurities, she was feeling the same, the fear of falling in love, it's the most powerful emotion and

it could destroy them both, but she's willing to fight for it, for him, for **_us_**...she thought.

After making sure his breaths got even and he was asleep, realization hit her and tears filled Elena's eyes while caressing his cheek, whispering

**_ "I Love You…"._**

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**Omg this was emotional wasn't it? I personally cried while writing it and listening to many Delena songs, these two will be the death of us**

** all…**

**I hope you all like the chapter, and I also hope it was worth waiting.**

**I have 3 questions:**

**1)I changed the summary, is it good enough?**

**2)I want to include Klaus in my story cuz this freakin' hybrid is my 2****nd**** fav after Damon Salvatore of course *winks* So what do u think guys? **

**3)What do u think of Klayley? Klaus+Hayley, cuz I adore them and wish they happen really soon, I'm sure there's 'Hope' for them :P**

**Reviews are love DE'rs 3 3**

**My Twitter DelenaKat173**

**Till next time sweethearts ;)**


	14. What If Love Is Wrong?

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry again for the late update, the past month was so heavy for me, state of depression (again), my finales and my cousin's wedding, not to mention I lost my internet connection for the past 2 weeks!**

**Also i had a writer's block, so i guess since I'm late on updates, I lost some of my readers, I sincerely apologize for that my dear DE'rs, because life just gets in the way, you can't do anything to stop it, right?**

**I promise I'll try to update faster, I know you and I are dying for the next chapter!**

**On with the story and review please?**

* * *

Chapter 13 : What If Love Is Wrong?

**_Close your eyes, in shallow light_**

**_And lately I want to dream_**

**_Will you stay with me?_**

**_Or turn and leave_**

**_What If love is a feeling to believe in?_**

**_What If love is feeling that brings us all down to our knees_**

**_Is that so wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong?_**

**_Is that so wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong?_**

Waking up to an empty bed wasn't exactly what Elena expected to find first in the morning, she yawned before saying sleepily

''Damon?''

A silence answered her, she extended her hand only to notice the empty space beside her, also feeling the cold pillow that Damon used last night.

That wasn't comforting, she stood up, moving her fingers through her long hair, it probably looks like a mess now, but so was her life at the moment.

After hearing Damon's back story last night, her entire world turned upside down.

If she ever thought that she was broken in her love life, then what she could possibly call what happened to Damon?

Heartache...Right.

She left to check around the apartment, he could still be around, but after making sure to look in every room at the apartment she realized that there's no one here.

Elena went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, she needed it to clear her thoughts.

She removed her clothes and stood under the hot spray of water, rubbing her knuckles, she sighed heavily, Damon probably needs some space right now, after his confession he may not be in a good place.

Where does that put them?

Yes, he talked to her about his dark past, he trusted her enough to do so, and judging by his actions, he obviously cared about her too.

But, what is it exactly between them?

They improved their friendship fast, he was an asshole when she first met him but after getting to know him, she figured he had a very good heart.

She went on a date with him, they kissed, they danced, they shared it all.

But there was one thing they didn't share.

Love...

She's in love with him.

This is what scared her the most, she discovered that last night, it wasn't out of pity or feeling sorry for him, she knew he's a good person deep inside and he has this vulnerability that he tries so hard to hide.

He tries to hide it all with his cocky attitude and sarcastic comments, so he wouldn't get hurt again.

She can't blame him though, he has every right to do it, she knew she would do the same.

It seems the past left marks on both of them.

She loved Matt, he was her high school sweetheart, but she wasn't in love with him.

His betrayal is what hurt her, for him abandoning her after everything they had, at least he made it seem like their relationship, even their friendship, meant absolutely nothing to him.

Now, she feels healed again, it sucks to be blind and all, but all of her friends made it pretty clear that they didn't give a shit about it.

They accepted her the way she is.

He accepted her the way she is.

He was acting normal around her, with his usual cocky behavior, he didn't sugar coated it like most people would do.

Is it hard for her to fall in love with him after all?

Did he hear what she whispered last night?

Oh God...

Perhaps that's why he left this morning.

Damon was broken by lobe before, maybe he was terrified of what he should say so he ran?

Holy shit..

She doesn't think she could handle rejection, especially not from him.

''Oh my God!''

She turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her body, moved to the bedroom and dialed the only person who would find a solution to all of this.

She heard it ringing before it went to voice mail, ''You reached Care Bear, leave a message, and I'll try to call you back''.

''Care, I need your help, It's important!''

Elena sighed, this is bad, something like that cannot be spoken over the phone, showing in her voice a little panic ''We need a girl talk, call me ASAP''

* * *

''So, Giuseppe is running the company alone now?''

Enzo took a sip from his tea, and Alaric nodded beside him''Yep, You know the story, he and Damon fought, so Damon quit''.

Enzo said in his trademark British accent ''Well, that's very manly of him''.

They were both at The Grill having breakfast...bonding, since Ric was dumped not long ago by his girlfriend, so he and Enzo agreed over one thing.

Love sucks.

''So what does Damon do now? Beside chasing after that Gilbert girl''.

''Hey watch it! And don't speak about his girl like that''.

Enzo shrugged ''I didn't say anything, I'm just recalling my dinner with her, she was hot and all but apparently she was more interested in Damon''.

Alaric knew Enzo wasn't bitter or hateful toward Damon, in fact they were more like brothers than best friends, Damon told him he met Enzo in high school, back in Italy, they both bonded over the fact that

Enzo was abandoned by his father since childhood and Damon was hated by his.

They were separated due to Giuseppe deciding to leave Italy after his wife passed away, moving to Mystic falls, made Damon and Enzo drifted apart but after both got a job, they reconnected again.

When Damon met Katherine, Enzo was the first to know, also Damon was the reason Ric and Enzo met and the three men became besties.

Enzo and Alaric both met Katherine when Damon knew her, and they both agreed that there was something off about her.

Whenever Damon went to get drinks or something for them, she would flirt and bat her eyelashes around, Damon was blindly in love with her, so he didn't believe them.

There was some tension in the trio's friendship but the moment Katherine died with Damon's child, they were both by his side, Stefan couldn't be there for his brother because he was studying in med-school

abroad so he came back to pick up the pieces.

Ric took a bite from his sandwich, ''Damon seems pretty serious about Elena Gilbert''.

Enzo smirked ''Of course he is, you didn't his face when he knew I had dinner with her, his jealousy was almost too obvious''.

''He was?''

Enzo nodded placing his cup, and motioned for the waiter to bring the check, ''It worries me though''.

Ric looked at him questionably ''Why is that? He seems happy with her''.

''Exactly, that's the point Ric, he was careless in his relationship with females, playing around, it was easy not to get too attached after things ended with Katherine, now he seems to care way too much about

Elena''.

Ric nodded in understanding ''You mean you are worried he'll get hurt again?''

Enzo sighed ''I might be an ass but I'm just looking out for him''.

The waiter came and they paid the check, they both wore their jackets, Ric mused ''Speaking of Damon, I texted him twice this morning, I wonder where he is''.

Enzo gave him a pointed look ''You know Damon, when he doesn't pick up, he's up to something''.

''Let's go find out then, shall we?''.

* * *

''Knock Knock Steffi, open up!''

Damon has been standing in front of Stefan's bedroom for almost 2 minutes now, tapping his fingers against the door.

''Just a minute Damon!'', came Stefan voice behind the door.

He smirked when he heard some female mumbles like 'What the hell is he doing here in this hour?' and 'kick him out and come back', Stefan mumbled back 'He's my brother...please just put some clothes on'.

Damon chuckled, Blonde must be here, and she must be very pissed off.

He leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his leather jacket pocket, he raised his eyebrow once the door was opened revealing a very furious Caroline with a messy hair, his little brother was barely

clothed, and his face was slightly red.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows ''Someone had a very rough night here''.

Caroline huffed ''Shut up, Damon''.

Stefan rolled his eyes ''Seriously you two?''

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest ''Well, your brother decided to show up here - unannounced- should I be happy about it?''

Damon made an aww sound ''Care, sorry if you couldn't get enough of my baby bro last night''.

Caroline played with Stefan's open shirt, biting her lower lip ''Actually, we had a very sexy, hot and..''.

''Hey! TMI Blonde!'' Damon exclaimed before covering his eyes ''I saw Stef in diapers, don't make me change that innocent image about him!''

The couple rolled their eyes at him, and he shrugged ''Anyway, Care now that you made yourself way too comfortable, I need to borrow my bro for a while''.

Caroline raised her eyebrow ''And for what purpose, exactly?''

He waved his hand ''Not anything dirty runs in your mind Blonde, at least not now'', he added with a smirk.

''Give me a break you two'' Stefan sighed rubbing his eyes.

Caroline sighed as well, ''Okay, I'm leaving, I want to check on Elena anyway''.

Stefan noticed that Damon tensed hearing Elena's name, but Damon composed himself quickly ''Yeah..Sure, send her my kisses'', he then winked at Caroline who took her purse and waved them both goodbye.

After hearing the front door of the Boarding House closed, Stefan looked at Damon ''You Alright here, Damon?''

''Yeah, I'm fine, but I need a favor''.

''What is it?''

''I need to talk to Dad, I don't where he is, but you do''.

''Why? Last time you two spoke, you and I both know it didn't end well''.

Damon gave him a pointed look ''Last time he went after Elena, you do remember right? At your party''.

Stefan took a while t-shirt and put it on ''Damon, what are getting at?''

''Now, I don't know what he told her, she wouldn't tell me and keep saying it's fine but it's not, and I know he would stop at nothing before trying to do it again''.

He could almost see the wheels turning in Stefan's head ''He's obviously at the company now, Why? What are you going to do?''

Damon smirked ''I'm gonna pay Daddy a little visit''.

* * *

It was little after 4 pm when Caroline finally called Elena ''Elena, hey!''

''Caroline! Where have you been?''

Elena felt her anxiety rising with every passing moment and she needed to talk to Caroline or she'll explode.

Caroline felt guilty swooping ''I'm sorry! I got stuck at work and all, but I'm free now, how about we meet at The Grill?''

''Okay okay, just hurry up''.

Caroline laughed ''What? I left you with Salvatore last night, Did you finally give him your V-card?''

Elena exclaimed ''Caroline!'', her face red from embarrassment ''Oh God, could you just shut up? It's not like that!''.

She could hear the fake disappointment in her blonde friend's voice ''Shoot, I thought you two finally did it''.

''Well, if it makes you happy, Salvatore did sleep in my bed last night''.

Caroline shouted ''What?! And you two horny teens were able to keep your hands to yourselves? I'm impressed!''

Elena laughed ''You won't know anything if you don't meet me there''.

''I'm already on my way!''

* * *

''As soon as we have that contract with Mr. James, I'm pretty sure we could take over the concrete industry in Virginia, all the companies now would want to be part of the Salvatore empire, don't you agree with

me, Gentlemen?''

All the heads in the conference room nodded approvingly and Giuseppe smiled, everything was going his way, his right-hand man Andrew whispered in his ear ''Things are going well, Mr. Salvatore, you had

them wrapped around your little finger, it won't be soon till you have their companies as well''.

Giuseppe looked around at his 'partners' while they were discussing the possibilities of the winning, ''You need to have a life time of experience to do that Andrew''.

Andrew nodded in agreement, they both heard voices behind the Conference closed door, Giuseppe narrowed his eyes ''What's going on out there?''

His right hand man hurried toward the door, noticing the looks on their Guests' faces ''I'll check it out, Sir''.

The door suddenly snapped open before Andrew reaches it, revealing Giuseppe's eldest son, Andrew moved toward Damon to prevent him from entering but Damon easily pushed him away, waving his index

finger in a tsk manner ''Ah Uh..''.

Giuseppe froze in his place, before motioning to Andrew to stay away, the bastard didn't want a scene in front of his guest, did he?

Well, Damon will make sure to give him one, very soon.

Giuseppe finally acknowledged him ''Damon?''

Damon smirked ''Well, if it isn't daddy dearest himself, how's it going in the world of jerks and bastards?''

He heard some females gasping at his words, but he didn't care less, the guy had to pay for what he did. Giuseppe's face hardened ''Ladies and Gentlemen, forgive my son's inappropriate behavior, he still tries

to hold on to his manners, aren't you Damon?''

Damon shrugged ''Like I said before, apples doesn't fall far from its tree, Daddy''.

Damon knew if he kept talking like that, his dad will soon lose all his supporters, Giuseppe seemed to realize that as well because he cleared his throat ''That would be all, thanks everyone for coming, meet you

all on next Thursday''.

His companions were whispering while taking their leave, he did not like it one bit.

After the final guest made it out of the room, Andrew closed the door behind him leaving the father and the son all alone.

Giuseppe started ''Do you mind telling me what was all that about?''

Damon crossed his arms over his chest ''We need to talk''.

''You're wasting my time here, son, unless you wanted to get back to your work here?''.

Damon stared at him coldly ''First of all, you don't get to call me 'son', you lost that right the moment you fucked up my life''.

The dark-haired man took another step toward his father adding ''And, I'd never come back here, being your little bitch? Those days are OVER, old man''.

Giuseppe tried to control his anger, ''Let me guess, you are here because of your little blind girl''.

Damon went straight to the point ''What did you say to her?''

The elder man shrugged ''Something was the truth''.

''I swear to God, if you ever try to hurt her again I'll...''

Giuseppe smirked interrupting him ''You'll do what? Quit again? Or maybe find another girl to screw?''

''It runs in our family, isn't it?''

Giuseppe laughed ''Oh I remember, I knew your mom was a whore, at least now you have something in common with both of us aren't you?''

Rage filled Damon, he bended Giuseppe to the wall, ''My mom is dead because of you! If you hadn't break her, she'd be alive now!''

Giuseppe didn't flinch ''And what? Let me guess, she'd have been proud of you ha? Yeah right, she really will be happy for you to get some trashy girl pregnant!''

Damon shouted back ''She wasn't some trashy girl! I loved her! But you had to interfere in my life, because of you I lost her!''

His father laughed humorlessly ''You loved her? My foolish son, she didn't give a damn about you! All she cared about was your money! I had to proof that to you in the hard way''.

Damon tightened his grip ''You bastard! I don't want you in my life! You come after Elena? Bad move''.

Giuseppe choked, but Damon did not ease his grip ''You stay away from her, stay away from my life, or so help me God I'll make you pay''.

He let him go then, Giuseppe choked again, holding both of his hands to his neck, Damon straightened his shoulders before heading to the door, Giuseppe voice stopped him ''She's not the right girl for you, it

won't be long till she becomes the next Katherine, she'll break your heart, it's only matter of time, you and I both know that''.

Without turning, Damon said with no emotions evident in his voice ''No girl was ever right for me, you made sure of that''.

He then slammed the door shut behind him, Giuseppe's face reddened angrily, he will teach Damon a lesson how to behave, he picked up his cellphone, he heard a guy on the other line, greeting him, he smiled

sadistically ''Hey, Markos, you do remember that you owe me something right? I'm need to collect, now''.

* * *

Elena was waiting for her blond friend at the Grill, sipping on her beer, she heard her chipper friend calling ''Elena!''

''It's about you got here'', Elena smiled greeting her best friend, they both hugged and Caroline squeezed her, Elena laughed

''Caroline, it's been a day, c'mon you didn't really miss me that much''.

Caroline chuckled ''I know, i thought this hug would let you tell me all the gory details'' she wiggled her eyebrows at the last part.

Elena laughed along ''You wish''.

They sat on their usual table, Caroline ordered a beer for her as well, ''So, how are you feeling today?''

Elena took another sip ''Can we just order food? I'm kinda hungry''.

They ordered 2 burgers and Elena made sure to give Caroline the pickles, Caroline raised an eyebrow ''You still don't like pickles?''

Elena smiled ''Nope, I always make sure to pass them to Damon's plate''.

She took a bite ''It's not like he minds right?''

Caroline huffed ''Well, this boyfriend of yours is a total buzz kill''.

''Why do you say that?''

Caroline added some ketchup to the fries ''Stefan and were having this amazing morning together, and Damon had to show up and interrupt!''

Elena crossed her arms ''Yeah and It's not because you two aren't clinging to each other or anything''.

Caroline waved her off ''Whatever''.

Elena chuckled, then started on her fries ''What did he want anyway?''

''It's probably some guys stuff, you tell me, what happened last night between you two? He kinda seemed weird this morning''.

Elena bit her lips ''I may or may not confessed that I'm in love with him''.

Caroline exclaimed ''Oh my God Elena! I..I don't know what to say, I mean you are in love with Damon?''

Elena sighed in defeat ''I am, and I don't know what to do about that''.

''Wait, you said you confessed, what did he say?''

''Nothing, because I'm not sure he heard me or not, but I guess he did, considering he left my bed cold this morning''.

Caroline shook her head ''No. No way, I know how Damon feels, I see it every time he looks at you, he does have feeling for you, but you don't know that, do you?''

Elena sighed, rubbing her head ''How should I know? He never said anything, besides I think he needs time, and frankly...so do I''.

''Elena, don't shut him off, okay? Maybe something came up this morning, did you try to call him?''

Elena shook her head no ''No, I thought I should give him some space''.

Caroline checked her watch ''It's almost the evening, I think he had all the space he needs, you should call''.

Elena finished her burger ''You are not gonna leave this alone, are you?''

Caroline smirked ''Never''.

Elena rolled her eyes, she could call him now, 'hey Damon, what's up, you left my bed and scared the shit out of me, oh and btw I love you', nope that was not what she's going to say...definitely!

She took her phone and dialed his number, she heard few ringings before someone answered ''Elena?''

Elena was surprised hearing the voice on the other line ''Alaric? What are you doing with Damon's phone?''

She heard some other voices whispering before Ric sighed heavily ''It's Damon, he had an accident''.

* * *

_1 hour earlier_

_''Damon finally texted me back, we'll meet him at Bree's bar'', Ric said, putting his phone in his pocket, Enzo took his jacket as well, nodding to Ric as they both left the Grill._

_Back at Bree's, Damon sat at the bar stool, checking his phone, no messages from Elena, no missed calls, Nada._

_A blond was eyeing him from a far, he looked at her and she winked, he rolled his eyes, those days are gone sweetheart, I'm spoken for now, speaking of his girl. He took a large gulp from his bourbon, Elena probably just_

_ gonna run for the hills now._

_Because she knows now what a messed guy he truly is, it was a low blow leaving her this morning but he had to give her some time to think things over after their emotional roller coaster last night._

_He's being selfless right? Leaving it all to her if she wanted him, if she wanted to be with him or not._

_God, how much he loves her! How much he wishes to have her in his arms, to kiss her soft lips, how much wanted to be inside her, the feeling of their souls finally becoming one, their..._

_A bat at his shoulder woke him from his thoughts, he turned to see his buddies, they smiled at him, Ric and Enzo have been texting since the morning, maybe it was time for them to get drunk, so he ordered another 2 _

_glasses, they sat next to him, Ric on his right and Enzo on his left._

_''Well, that's fitting, considering Ricky here is my guardian angel, while Enzo her is my evil devil''._

_Enzo slapped his head ''Shut up, Damon''._

_Ric chuckled ''Are you two twelve?''_

_Damon smirked ''Barely''._

_Enzo looked at him warily ''Wanna share what kind of an errand you had this morning, Damon?''_

_Damon eyed him suspensionly ''How do you know that?''_

_Ric answered ''Don't worry, we didn't call Stefan''._

_Enzo added ''We almost called though, what's wrong Damon?''_

_Damon shrugged ''Nothin' is wrong, everything is fine'', pouring another glass of bourbon, Ric pointed at the glass ''Clearly''._

_Damon sighed throwing his hands in the air ''Fine you two! I payed Giuseppe a little visit this morning, but he did not like very much''._

_Enzo nodded, ''So we are here to get drunk and celebrate over a pissed off daddy?''_

_Damon raised his glass ''That, and a girl's drama, cheers''._

_Ric and Enzo raised their glasses, they'll probably get drunk by the end of the night, not that they mind._

_Half an hour later, the three men were visibly drunk and Ric made it the to barman so he could call a cap for them, while Damon and Enzo stood in the fresh air outside the bar._

_''A girl's drama, ha?'', Enzo started._

_Damon nodded looking at the sky, a moment of silence passed before he said calmly ''I love her, Enzo''._

_Enzo smiled ''I know that''._

_Damon smiled back, but stumbled by a guy who just walked out of the bar._

_The man walked without even turning to see if he hurt anyone on his way, Damon rolled his eyes and called after him ''Yeah, excuse you too''._

_Enzo chuckled and Damon gave him a shrug, but the weird guy turned back to them, moving close to Damon._

_Damon looked at him questionably when he stood in front of him._

_The guy looked creepy with a cut on his face, made him look like a murderer in a horror movie._

_He said in a harassment tone ''What is it rich boy? Did i scratch your pretty jacket?''_

_Damon glanced at his jacket briefly before smirking ''Consider yourself lucky you didn't''._

_The guy then shoved Damon in his chest, Damon took a step back, the alcohol was making him a little dizzy, dammit._

_Enzo took a step toward the man ''Okay, easy there mate, why don't call it a night and leave alright?''_

_The man didn't seem to care about Enzo's presence and said ''Mind your own business, your friend was checking out my girlfriend''._

_Damon smacked his own forehead feeling annoyed ''What girlfriend? You are gonna have to be more specific''._

_The weird guy yelled ''My blond girlfriend! She was sitting by the corner dude!''_

_Damon sighed ''Dude? Really dude? God i hate this word''._

_He then straightened his shoulders and approached the man ''Look, first of all, do not call a drunk guy 'dude', second of all, your blond girl was practically eye-fucking me okay? Not the other way around''._

_The man stayed silent, remaining in his place as if he didn't hear a word. _

_Damon looked at Enzo then back to the man ''Should I speak more slowly? I thought I was the drunk out here!''_

_The man suddenly shoved Damon again more forcefully, Damon pressed his lips together ''Look, you picked the wrong guy at the wrong time, go before..''._

_The man interrupted him with another shove ''Or what?''_

_''Alright, you asked for it'', Damon through his punch in the air before it landed heavily on the guy's jaw with another one on his nose, sending him flying to the opposite wall._

_Frustration was building up inside Damon since last night, and this guy triggered it, well, Damon did not feel sorry for him, not one bit._

_Enzo exclaimed ''Damon stop! You are gonna hurt your hand again!''_

_Damon hissed in pain, his right really hurt him like a bitch, but adrenalin and alcohol were working their magic right now, he won't feel a thing, at least not until tomorrow._

_Enzo batted Damon's shoulder ''Let's just get out of here okay? C'mon''._

_Ric emerged through the front door ''What happened here?'' he then noticed the guy on the ground and Damon's reddened hand ''Are you okay, Damon?''_

_Damon snapped ''I'm fine!''_

_Enzo let go of Damon, ''What is this?'' motioning to the backdoor._

_Damon looked at Enzo before noticing 5 men were out of the back door as well, one of them helped the guy on the ground asking him ''Markos, are you alright?''_

_Markos guy mumbled something, then the rest of the men glared at Damon angrily, one of them spat out ''What the hell did you do?''_

_Damon laughed ''It was just a punch! He really should man up about it'' , motioning to the man on the floor._

_Ric interfered ''Look, we don't want any troubles okay? So why don't you do your things and we do ours''._

_Enzo eyed them carefully ''They are looking for troubles alright''._

_Damon rolled his eyes ''Hardly''._

_One of the guys yelled ''You hurt our friend you jerk''._

_Damon shrugged out of his jacket ''Why? Are you guys here for more?''_

_10 seconds of glares before the group of men attached, a few punches were thrown here and there, everyone were engaged in their fights, Markos had the chance then to slip a knife from his pocket and stapped Damon _

_in his chest._

_Damon groaned in pain, feeling the sharp object twisting in his chest, his head started to get heavy, his vision blurred, just before everything went blank, Markos_

_ leaned and whispered in his ear ''Daddy dearest says hi''._

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note: **_

**A cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Yup, Damon just got stapped by this Markos weird guy, I'm guessing you all know who's behind it *winks***

**The relationship between Damon and Giuseppe is more complicated guys, you'll know in the future why.**

**I know there weren't any Delena scenes here, but I promise next chapter won't disappoint! Especially when a very frustrated-injuried Damon **

**encounters Elena who's so ready to confess her feelings!**

**Oops, was that a spoiler or...? Who knows!**

**Until next time, my twitter DelenaKat173**

**Remember, reviews are love. **


	15. Never Let Me Go

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, again...Damon and Elena just won't cooperate but I finally had this done, thank you for your kind reviews *blow kisses***

**We all familiar with the chapter's title 'Never Let Me Go' I thought it was fitting 'hehe'**

**Anyway, on with the chapter, I guarantee you all will love it *winks***

* * *

Chapter 14 : Never Let Me Go

_**Looking up from underneath**_

_**Fractured moonlight on the sea,**_

_**Reflections still look the same to me**_

_**As before I went under**_

_**And it's peaceful in the deep,**_

_**Cause either way you cannot breathe,**_

_**No need to pray, no need to speak**_

_**Now I am under**_

_**And It's breaking over me, **_

_**A thousand miles down to the sea bed**_

_**I found the place to rest my head**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_**Never let me go, never let me go**_

_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**_

_**And all this devotion was rushing over me,**_

_**And the question of heaven, for a sinner like me,**_

_**But the arms of the ocean, deliver me**_

''Where is _**he**_?''

Elena came bursting through the hospital while holding Caroline's hand, the blond thought her hand is gonna break from the pressure, she never saw her

friend so terrified in her life.

Caroline tried to calm her down ''Elena, he's gonna be fine okay? Please calm down, you are scaring me!''.

Elena felt tears clouding in her eyes ''Just take me to him Caroline, please!''

When Alaric Saltzman called them earlier, he said they had a bar fight, but didn't elaborate further and said that Damon was injured but he was fine.

It scared Elena to no end, she knew Ric was worried and he was hiding something from her, the situation was definitely bad.

Caroline grabbed her hand trying to get some comfort to her distressed friend, ''Look, I already called Stefan, they took Damon to the third floor, let's just go to

the elevator, alright?''

Elena was visibly shaking but nodded anyway, she let her friend lead her to Damon's floor.

She felt the cold metal of the elevator behind her and let herself leaning to it for support, her heart pounding in her chest.

'He's going to be okay' she kept this mantra in her head, Ric would've said something if Damon's situation was dangerous, right?

The elevator dinged, indicating their arrival to the 3rd floor.

They both walked the hallway, it felt longer than usual, but eventually, she heard Caroline addressing Stefan, she secretly cursed herself.

She never hated the fact that she was blind before now, but she couldn't help it, if she was normal, she'd have checked up on Damon and made sure he was

okay with her own eyes, but she was still a burden.

All these negative thoughts won't do her any good, neither would do Damon, at the reminder of him, she reminded herself that she needs to stay strong, for

him.

So she cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm herself down ''Stefan, How's Damon doing?''

Stefan glanced between Elena and Caroline before saying ''He's stable, I was just with the doctors, he's on meds right now, so he won't wake up anytime

soon''.

Elena made a move to protest ''But I have to see him Stefan!'', Stefan cut her off ''I'm sorry Elena, but I can't let you see him now''.

Elena gritted her teeth, the tension slowly building up in her ''But what happened? Alaric said they fought some guys in the bar''.

Stefan looked around, he motioned to Caroline to follow along with Elena, ''We may need to talk more privately, how about my office?''

Elena noticed the distress in his voice, she felt regret for taking it out on him, Damon was his brother, he must be worried and freaked out of his mind by now.

She silently let Caroline guide her to Stefan's office, after setting down, she nervously rubbed her hands together, waiting what Stefan has to say to them.

Stefan shrugged out of his white coat, rage was overcoming him, especially after the examinations that the doctors just gave him.

But now he has his fiancee and his brother's girlfriend worried, so his main focus was to comfort them.

He started ''Damon was at Bree's bar along with Ric and Lorenzo, they were drinking and everything was fine, then some guy provoked Damon and my brother

punched him''.

Stefan stood up and based the room ''Then some men showed up, claiming the guy was their friend, and they attached Damon, Enzo and Alaric''.

Stefan shook his head, this was the hard part, he spoke slowly ''Bar fights are normal, but that guy stabbed Damon with a knife in his _chest_''.

Elena exclaimed horrified, feeling the blood leaving her face ''Oh my God!''

Caroline finally spoke, tightening her hold on Elena's hand ''Did the police catch these assholes?''

Stefan shook his head again ''They're still looking for the guy who stabbed Damon, the others were caught and they confessed that they didn't know the guy

but he paid them a while earlier to engage in a fight''.

Confusion took Elena ''I don't understand, I mean, are you saying the guy intended to hurt Damon? But why? Did Damon knew him?''

Stefan shrugged ''According to Enzo, Damon didn't know the guy, some man called him Markos, but I'm sure it's not even his real name, because he also payed

them to call him that''.

Stefan then stopped basing ''Now that we mentioned it, the doctors just gave a report on Damon's condition, according to Dr. Mikael, the stab came with an

angle that's so hard to aim, it's like the guy who did it, had years of practicing, because he definitely intended on making his stab hurt the surface tissues, he

also made sure the injury becomes bad but at the same time not dangerous in a life-threatening way''.

Elena gaped at him ''You are saying the move was intentional?''

''Yes, I think it was intended, I just don't know why''.

Caroline looked up at him ''Well, what about these guys? Will the police arrest them or what?''

Stefan huffed angrily ''That what pisses me off the most, the police indicated that both parties were on alcohol, so they took their drunk asses to the station,

but they'll be under notice till this Markos guy shows up, that's all''.

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair ''That's not fair''.

Stefan assured her ''Trust me, we'll eventually catch him, I'll make sure this pathetic excuse of a man rots in hell for what he did to my brother''.

Caroline walked up to him and leaned at his shoulder ''He's gonna be fine, Stefan, okay?''.

Stefan sighed ''I know, look I'm gonna go check on him, you two are good?''

Caroline assured him with a smile and nodded, he smiled back and kissed her forehead before making his leave and she turned to Elena ''I'm gonna go get you

some coffee, okay?''

Elena smiled faintly at her and nodded silently, she heard the door being opened and closed before she gave in to her feelings.

She throw her head in her hands, feeling her limbs going numb, she realized something.

She could've lost him today.

She could've lost the only man she'd ever loved.

If only the guy missed a little, Damon would have been dead, and she still hadn't tell him that she was in love with him.

She finally let her tears pouring down her face, washing away all of her fears and insecurities and made a promise to herself that she'll tell him how much he

means to her.

* * *

Damon slowly felt the world coming back in, he opened his eyes noticing the unfamiliar surroundings, he realized he was at the hospital, feeling a little

scratches in his chest, he groaned in pain, and tried to touch them and hissed at the contact.

He let his head fall on the pillow and cursed, it hurts _dammit_.

He looked at the clock in his room, it was a little after midnight, he raised his right hand expecting to find some pain, but he felt nothing, he throw it back down

but it hit something soft.

He glanced and gasped in surprise noticing Elena's sleeping form with her head on his bed and her hand was obviously holding his before.

He took a moment to appreciate her presence with him, and ran his fingers in her soft hair, she looked like an angel to him, she's here, so he guessed she

didn't run for the hills as he assumed.

Someone cleared their throat at the door, and Damon looked up, seeing Stefan leaning against the door frame, his little brother motioned at Elena ''I tried to

keep her out but eventually she won''.

Damon smiled ''Yup, my little warrior princess''.

He then heard the familiar voice of the rain pouring down ''It's raining I see''.

His little brother smiled ''I know how much you love rain''

Damon chuckled ''But you? Not so much, it always ruined you perfect after-jell hair''.

Stefan nodded and got in the room and closed the door behind him ''How are you feeling right now?''

Damon stared at his chest ''There's a little pain, but it doesn't hurt like a bitch as I thought it would''.

Stefan chuckled ''You should thank the morphine for that''.

Damon laughed along ''Yeah, probably the alcohol as well''.

Stefan walked further to him ''You know, if you weren't in such a weak state, I would've kicked you stupid ass, what the hell were you thinking? Getting in a bar

fight? Seriously Damon? The guy could've killed you!''

Damon groaned ''Look I'm sorry alright?''

Stefan crossed his arms and eyed him carefully ''What did you do that day Damon?''

''Wait, how long was I unconscious?''

Stefan looked at him straight in the eye ''Five days''.

Damon rubbed his eyes ''It's been that long? Shit''.

Stefan sighed ''Yeah, guess you are not tough as you thought you are, now tell me what you did that morning''.

Damon shrugged ''I didn't do anything, plus I can't remember what the day is''.

Stefan hissed annoyed by his behavior ''Cut the crap Damon! I know you, you told me you wanted to see Dad, what did you say to him? Did he had a hand in

this?''

_**'Daddy dearest says hi'**_

It hit Damon, remembering what Markos said to him before stabbing him, it didn't go unnoticed because Stefan stated matter-of-factly ''_He_ had a hand in this''.

Damon swallowed hard, his father definitely had something to do with this, but why? How can he hate Damon so much? Why?

Stefan said in a calm tone, ''Okay, you try to rest right now Damon, I'll let them release you tomorrow, we'll get you home and let Elena watch over your

stubborn ass to make sure you don't get in more fights''.

Damon tried to protest ''But Stefan...''.

Stefan stopped him ''I don't want to hear it Damon, you have no idea how it felt to see the per-medics carrying your only brother, covered in blood!''.

Damon pressed his lips together, and Stefan said through his unshed tears "So no, I don't want to hear it".

Damon felt guilt wash over him, Stefan was worried about him and he acted like a total ass, he swallowed feelings his own tears creep their way to his eyes

and blinked them away.

Stefan made his way to the door but Damon called after him.

''What?''

Damon paused for a moment before whispering ''I'm _sorry_''.

Stefan couldn't stop his smile ''I'm just glad you are okay, go back to sleep, tomorrow will be big''.

Damon mocked ''Yes, _Doctor_''.

Stefan rolled his eyes and carefully closed the door behind him.

Damon turned to his sleeping girlfriend and smiled, thanking God, he lived to see Elena and his brother again.

Intertwining their fingers, he allowed himself to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day was passing quickly and Damon couldn't wait to be released.

Care bear came in the morning and practically broke his rips, throwing herself hugging him, his chest almost hurt him again, he chuckled, who knew blonde

loved him that much?

Enzo and Ric also came to visit him at the afternoon and kept teasing him about getting his ass kicked, so much for friendship ha?

Elena was sitting next to him on his bed, laughing at something Ric said, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today, wearing a red tank top

with a leather jacket, not to mention her sexy long legs behind a skinny jeans.

Damon pouted ''It's not fair! I look like an alien wearing this stupid green gown while Elena looks all hottie over here''.

Elena smacked his hand ''Damon!''

He held her hand and moved to his lips kissing it softly and smirked noticing her flushed cheeks.

Ric rolled his eyes "Would you two just get a room please?"

Enzo cleared his throat and elbowed Ric in his side ''I guess it's our cue to leave''.

Damon sing-songed "Yes please, this room have more men lurking around in it".

Elena chuckled ''Yeah, sorry guys, Damon is still under meds, he started to talking shit now''.

Damon protested ''Hey!''

Stefan laughed from the corner of the room ''She's right you know, otherwise you'd be dancing at the floor from the pain by now''.

Damon leaned back, saying sarcastically ''Thanks for the help, brother. I appreciate it''.

Stefan mouthed 'sorry' and Damon rolled his eyes ''All of you get out, I need a moment with Elena, c'mon, out!''

He didn't have a chance to speak privately with Elena, visitors kept coming and going, he needed a break!

Stefan raised both hands in surrender ''Okay, we're leaving, c'mon guys, lunch on me''.

Ric jumped of his chair ''I'm in then, let Damon eat the shitty hospital food''.

Damon stuck his tongue out at him, Ric chuckled but Stefan and Enzo dragged him out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Elena burst out giggling, she covered her mouth, Damon couldn't help but laugh as well.

''Those jerks are hilarious, aren't they''.

Elena tickled at his cheek in a teasing manner ''I wonder where did they get it from''.

Damon grabbed her ''Come here, smart ass''.

He placed his hands on her hips and easily lift her to sat on his lap but she grabbed his shoulders ''Damon! You are hurt, let me go, you are gonna hurt yourself

again''.

But he tightened his grip on her hips ''My chest is hurt, my lap is totally fine, it's where I want you anyway''.

Elena flushed and slapped his chest playfully, he faked a groan and panic took over her ''You okay, Damon?''

Damon chuckled ''Nope'', popping the 'P' and she frowned ''That's not funny, you scared me''.

He kissed her forehead ''Sorry love''.

She bit her lower lip, Damon tried to control himself from crushing her against him and make her forget her own name, the sight of her in his lap where he

wants her most made him hard, especially with her pouty lips not far from his.

He cleared his throat, he's gonna freak her out if she felt _him_, but damn she feels so good in his arms.

Elena ran her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, it did calm him a bit, and relaxed his hands on her hips.

She whispered ''Why did you leave that morning?''

Damon saw worry in her features, he didn't intend to leave but when he saw her sleeping form in his arms, he knew he wouldn't handle seeing her rejecting

him.

He reasoned ''I wanted to give you some time, to think''.

Elena remained silent ''You thought I'd leave you''.

He was stunned, she had him all figured out, hadn't she?

But he had to be honest with her, Damon stated simply ''Yes, I thought you would be scared shitless from a person like me, I thought I'd give you a head so I

left''.

Elena held his hand in hers ''Why? I'd not have left you Damon''.

Damon shook his head ''You are saying that now, because you don't know what a fucked up guy I truly am''.

It was lame, but he was pushing her away, he just wants to test out how much she feels for him, he was scared so much, it's been long since he felt

something for someone, and this kind of passion and love he had for her, he never felt before.

Elena sighed, she was beginning to think it was his way to push her away, but she knew better, she almost lost him, she can't go through it again ''Damon,

don't push me away, you think you are fucked up? Well, i don't care alright? I know you Damon, and I know that sometimes, you can be so insufferable'', she

joked.

Damon smiled, he felt his heart beating faster, noticing the raw passion in her doe eyes when she said next ''But you have a good heart, I was broken when

we met, but you were the one who pulled me away from the darkness that overwhelmed me''.

She took his hands in hers ''You made me question everything about my life, you made me look at things differently, you gave me hope when i thought I lost

all''.

Damon was speechless, he couldn't believe it,did her confession mean that she was in love with him as well?

Tears were forming in her eyes ''You made me believe in love again, when I gave it all up, you have been there for me''.

Damon tucked her hair behind her ears, his hand was visibly shaking and she continued ''The thought of losing you is killing me Damon and I don't think I could

have survived if something happened to you''.

''And then I knew it, I was scared so much of my feelings for you, but it hit me hard''.

Damon took a deep breath, is she gonna say it now? He might have a heart attack.

She was silenced when the door suddenly opened, a nurse popped in saying in a bored tone ''Mr. Salvatore, it's your lunch time and you need to...oh sorry for

interrupting''.

Damon cursed and shouted ''Seriously?''

Elena bit her lips and tried to lift herself from his lab but he held her there tightly.

He glared at the nurse ''I don't want a fucking lunch, if i were you, I would take my leave right now''.

The nurse's face reddened and she silently closed the door behind her.

Damon breathed in frustration ''Damn those assholes, can't i have a moment with my girl, they all should ..''.

He was cut when Elena crashed her lips against his.

They both moaned when their lips danced together at their rhythm, her arms wrapped around his neck and he titled his head to get a better access.

Damon didn't mind interruption this time, not one bit.

He never felt more happy in his whole life, after Katherine's death he shut down everyone, but Elena took her way to his heart, broke his barriers and let him

find himself again.

When they finally broke for air, they panted, Damon rested his forehead against hers, he ran his finger on her lips, stared at her beautiful eyes and whispered

''We'll definitely continue this later, love...I can't wait to be with you''.

Elena looked at him with hope in her eyes and he intertwined their fingers and kissed it ''You are my girl, don't you forget that''.

He kissed her cheek, her temple and said passionately ''You are beautiful, strong, you know how to laugh''

She smiled at him, her cheek was red with shyness and he leaned and kissed them ''You are the only girl who made me alive, whole again''.

Elena brought him back to her lips, kissing slowly, he almost died from how sensual her lips felt against his.

Elena then felt something hard underneath her, she flushed and Damon chuckled ''You caught _him, _I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that I can never

get enough of you''.

Elena smiled shyly and pecked his lips ''Like wise''.

* * *

The time finally came and the doctors allowed Damon to be released but they recommended that he has to rest and try not to something that will affect his

health and cause more harm.

Damon buttoned up his black shirt and Stefan gave him his leather jacket, he was more than ready to leave, besides he couldn't wait for him and Elena to be

finally together again, especially when they spent the night cuddling and making out, he sighed a the memory.

Elena left this morning and said she had something important to do but assured him she'll meet him at the boarding house.

Stefan shrugged out of his white coat and opened the door ''C'mon, I will drive you home''.

''I thought you have shifts at the hospital?''

Stefan rolled his eyes ''I delayed them, I'm a doctor here, remember? Now out of the room''

Damon waved him''Hey don't get all bossy on me, I'm out''.

They walked the hallway to the elevator, once the metal doors were closed, Stefan asked ''Where did Elena go?''

Damon questioned ''How do you know she was with me?''

Stefan gave him a pointed look in which Damon rolled his eyes at ''How should I know? She said she had something important to do''.

His little brother raised his eyebrow ''That's exactly what Caroline told me''.

Damon leaned and whispered ''You think they're plotting to break up with us?''.

Stefan laughed ''Maybe Elena will considering what an ass you are''.

Damon grinned ''I think she likes me''.

They reached Stefan's car and seated, the sky seemed almost grey with clouds.

Stefan leaned with a smirk ''Does that mean you two will finally do it?''

Damon shook his head in fake disgust ''Since when we have girl talks?''

Stefan smiled looking at his engagement ring on his right hand ''Since we are both happy and madly in love''.

Damon allowed a genuine smile on his lips and gazed out of the window.

''Yes, we are''.

* * *

Stefan dropped Damon at their house, they found Elena already waiting for him, so both of them will finally have the time to talk.

Caroline called him and said she's preparing them dinner while waiting for his shift to end.

His girl didn't know how to cock but wanted to give it a try for him, it made him smile while he approached the familiar building.

He knew he would find his answers here, at his father's office.

He needed to know what could possibly be wrong with Giuseppe to hurt his elder son, now Stefan was going to force answers out of him.

''How may I help you sir?''

A red-haired woman was seated behind the reception office, she didn't even left her eyes to look at him, Stefan forced a smile ''I need to see Giuseppe

Salvatore''.

The woman's head snapped at him, realizing who he was, she gave him a wide smile ''Mr. Salvatore, it's a pleasure to see you here''.

''Thanks, but I need to see my father''.

She gave him another smile, ''Don't worry, he's already waiting for you''.

Stefan glanced at the closed door at the end of the hallway ''Oh really? Guess i shouldn't keep him waiting then''.

* * *

Damon sat back at the couch facing the fireplace, the room was warm and cozy, relaxation was downing at him and it felt good.

He glanced at his right hand and moved its fingers, it was good for now, but the pain will be back eventually, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number of the

guy who knew exactly what to do.

It rang twice before it went to voice mail ''Hey, you reached Klaus, leave a message love and I'll surely call you back''.

Damon rolled his eyes ''You do know calling a guy love is kinky Nik, isn't it?''

He paused for a second ''I think I need your help again, think you can make it?''

Damon then hang up hearing Elena's footsteps approaching him, something was wrong with her, he couldn't figure it out though.

''You okay?''

She was silent for a moment, standing in the front of the warming fireplace, all he could hear was the rain pouring outside.

Her silence began to worry him ''Elena, what's wrong?''

Elena took a deep breath, without facing him she started ''You went to see Giuseppe that day, didn't you?''

Damon stood, putting his hands in his jeans pockets ''Stefan told Caroline and obviously, Caroline told you''.

Elena sighed, anger began to surface within her, how could he get near that man, let alone provoke him?

She ran her hands on her face ''You went there, provoked him, What the hell were you thinking?''

Damon shook his head ''I didn't care that night, I still don't''.

Disbelieve was written all over her features when she finally turned around to face him ''Are you kidding me? He almost killed you!''

Determination was strong in his tone ''He came after you, I would have done it a hundred times again for you!''

Elena shook her head ''I don't need you to defend me, Damon, you just can't put your life on the line like that!''

Damon laughed humorlessly ''It's not your decision to make Elena, I'm not afraid of this man, I never was and I would never be''.

Elena's face softened ''It's not about being afraid of him, isn't it?''

Damon swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat, no...She would not go there, not now.

But Elena continued anyway ''You are hurt Damon by your father, and not just physically''.

Damon raised his hand ''Elena don't go there''.

Elena took a step toward him ''No Damon, because you need to hear it''.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, her usual move when she's nervous.

''You are more disappointed in him, why would he do all these terrible things to you, you are his son, why would he take the girl you loved away? Why couldn't

he just be happy for you?''

Damon took a step back, she was re-opening his wounds, he can't let this happen ''Stop Elena! What are doing?''

''I want you to realize that you wanted him as your father, Damon''.

She ran her hands along his shoulder ''You wanted him to accept you as his son, to be proud of who you are, but he still didn't''.

Elena breathed and said through her unshed tears ''But it's not your fault Damon, it's his, Giuseppe is not capable of love''.

Damon removed her hand gently from his shoulder and took a step back, practically forcing words out ''I need some air''.

Elena flinched ''Where are you going?''

Damon moved till he reached the front door ''I can't be here right now''.

Tears started to fall down her face, all he wanted was to wipe them away but he couldn't.

Elena nodded slowly, she wiped her cheeks and whispered ''Okay''.

Damon closed the door behind him, it was nearly dark right now and the rain hadn't stopped.

Winter has always been his favorite season, especially because of the rain, it somehow calmed him down.

Damon stood underneath the rain, felt an actual peace upon him, it's like the rain washed out his demons.

Elena was right, she also made him face his insecurities and his own darkness.

He heard the front door open and looked back to see Elena, now almost wet from the rain, yet more beautiful.

He whispered ''I'm sorry Elena''.

She smiled apologetically ''It's me who should be sorry, I went out of the line''.

Damon shook his head ''You were right, after my mom died, when dad stopped caring about us, all I wanted from him was to be proud of me''.

Damon bit his lips looking at the ground ''But I stopped feeling that way when he was the reason I lost my child''.

Elena just stood there, not feeling any cold, but listening to the man she loves opening up to her and he continued ''Then he being the dick he is went after

you, off all the people that I care about, he went after you, i couldn't just stay put''.

Elena was now dripping wet from the rain but didn't care when she confessed ''But I don't want you to put yourself in danger like that Damon, ever again''.

Damon saw how scared she was about him being hurt ''I can't help it, I will always protect you''.

He took a step at her till they were very close and saw her tears almost falling when she said ''But I can't be with you if you stayed like this, i want to protect

my heart Damon''

''Why?''

Elena finally breathed ''Because you have my heart, and you have the power to destroy it''.

Damon's heart almost jumped out of his chest at her confession.

Elena held her tiny fists and hit his shoulders while her tears were mixing with the rain on her face '' You are reckless, impulsive..''.

''And madly in love with you'' Damon said hoarsely.

He held her hands to his chest, continuing passionately ''Forever, as long as it takes''.

Elena whispered ''Damon I...''

Damon pressed his finger gently to her lips ''It's okay, you don't have to say it back, i know what a messed guy i am, but i love you Elena, i want to make you

happy''.

Elena brought his right hand to her lips and kissed it gently, her gesture almost sent him on fire.

She placed her other hand to his cheek and whispered ''I love you too Damon''.

Damon swallowed looking at his beautiful girl saying ''I don't know when it happened but I do, I was in denial, I never wanted to accept the fact that I'm blind,

but you made me realize that's okay, it's not the end of the world''.

Damon smiled brushing his fingers through her wet hair, her voice was shaking ''when I thought i was going to lose you, I wanted to die, at first i felt it was

wrong to be in love, love is a weakness, but with you, i feel the power Damon, i feel the hope, it was all because of you''.

Damon was staring in awe at her, almost choking on his own feelings when Elena placed his right hand on her heart whispering lovingly ''Does this feel

wrong?''

He couldn't say anything, he only inched his face toward hers, crashing her lips against his.

* * *

_**DelenaKat's Note:**_

**Please don't hate me! I had to stop here because next chapter will have A LOT of DEx but it will need a lot of work to be perfect :p**

**Forgive and review?**


End file.
